


That Could Be Debatable

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue Pokemon!AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Teenage Drama, Trainers, We're All Friends Here, journeys, washington the crazy cat lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon!AU. Leonard Church had waited years for this day, the day he'd set off as a Pokemon Trainer and start his journey through the Valhalla region. But to his dismay, his mother won't let him go unless he has at least two other kids going with him. So, being forced to bring his two childhood friends, Church sets off on his journey. Alone with only his Pokemon, Lavernius Tucker and Michael Caboose, he must learn what it means to be a real trainer and follow your dreams. Along the way he'll meet an overly anxious Fairy type gym leader, a badass girl named Tex, hundreds of Pokemon and a criminal group run by a man named O'Malley. Will Church become a Pokemon Master? Will Tucker ever get to second base with Tex? Will Caboose convince Church to be his 'all time best friend'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Surrounded By Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is to my older sister, Lisa, who loves Pokemon AU's and the pairing Church/Caboose so I promised her I'd make this. Please comment, it would really make my day.

The sun beamed down on Austin like no mans business, the harsh light daring anyone to try and sleep in, not that anyone would want to today. It was the perfect day really, the sky was a rich baby blue, the grass was covered in a dying dew, the sun shown brightly and the air smelt of barbecues and forestry. It was going to be a big day today. Leonard Church, also called Leo or Church by his friends, awoke with a loud yawn before he rubbed at his emerald colored eyes, hissing loudly as his dear mother opened up the blinds to the twelve year old's room without a care in the world. As soon as Church pulled the blankets over his face, his mom quickly yanked them right off. If anyone asked where Church got his 'no bullshit' attitude, it was from this woman, hands down.

"Up and at it, Leo." His mother ordered, smiling down at her child sweetly, like she hadn't just torn his blanket from his now chilly skin. "Its the day you've been talking non-stop about since April. Do you know who you're taking with you yet?"

Leonard huffed as he sat up, not afraid to send his mother a small glare at being so rudely woken up that morning. "Yeah, Tucker and Caboose are coming, and before you ask, yes, their mom's both said yes." He said quickly, answering questions he knew she would ask before she even had to.

The woman, also known as Jane, nodded. "Good. Now come downstairs, I'm not letting no son of mine go all the way to Valhalla without a proper breakfast." She said, leaving the room.

Leo sighed once more, glaring at his clock that sat on his dresser with an evil look, no twelve year old should ever be forced to get up at six AM, like, ever. It should've been against the law. The raven haired boy however would not go back to sleep, so, he quickly undressed from his pajamas and threw on his clothes. He wore a white T-shirt with a cobalt blazer on top with a Pokeball symbol over the heart of the cloth, his jeans were dark blue and had holes in the knees (He'd get an ear-full from mom, but he didn't care), and also pulled on a blue baseball cap with a Masterball symbol on it. He was ready to go.

The young lad ran down the stairs quickly as he heard his father talk to his mother, just as he got to the bottom, he was greeted by the family Pokemon, Rover, a Growlith his father had gotten Leo when he was only three years old from overseas. It pained Leo that Rover couldn't come, since he technically needed a level five or lower Pokemon to start with, but he knew that Rover would be available to be traded to him once he got stronger as a trainer. Until then, Rover and Leo would just need to be patient. Leonard came from a very rich family that was most well known in Austin as the Pokeball family, since his father was the main producer of Pokeball's of all kinds in the Blood Gulch and Valhalla regions, which were the biggest regions known to man at the moment. So, it came to no surprise that Leonard had been given the treat of growing up with Pokemon, despite living in the US his whole life.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of his two best friends since he could walk properly. The first boy was Tucker, who, like him, had an attitude as well as a habit of talking back to anyone who dared to talk shit about him. Still, for some odd reason, he and Leo go along. Tucker had long, dark brown hair that was braided in an odd way, which was pretty rare in Leo's opinion for African American boys to have. Tucker wore an aqua colored sweater, black jeans and a Pikachu Pokemon hat that by no doubts was his mothers doing. It was no secret that Tucker hardly knew his dad, but it was also no secret that Mrs. Tucker was more over protective than a Kangaskhan during hunting season.

Then... there was Michael Caboose, probably the weirdest and most needing of the Special ED Student System then anyone Leo had ever met or seen. He wouldn't lie, Caboose was a really nice and genuine guy, but... lets all just say the kid was a few screws short of a fishing rod. Caboose had dusty blonde hair and such bright baby blue eyes that literally every girl they passed while on walks would stop and say how adorable Caboose was, it made Church sick. Caboose wore a blue pocket hoodie, green tiger striped pants (Who in God's name let him do that, certainly not his mom), and a blue Wooper hat that had scarf arms and mittens attached to it. He looked like a kindergartner, probably because he had the intelligence of one.

"Church!" Yelled Caboose, hopping out of his chair and tackling Church with a hug, the distinct sound of Tucker chuckling and Mrs. Church snapping a picture could easily be heard as Caboose snuggled the three month older boys chest. "I am excited, are you excited? Mama is letting me wear my favorite clothes!"

Church hid a sigh as he finally managed to pry Caboose of of himself. "Good to see you too, Caboose." He turned to Tucker with a smile. "You ready or what?"

Tucker smirked. "Dude, I've been ready all night... that's what your mom said last night by the way, bow chicka bow wow!" He said, smirking as Mrs. Church simply chuckled and Mr. Church raised an eyebrow from over his newspaper.

"This is going to be a good day." Caboose said, smiling as they all ate breakfast.

After a few seconds of silence, Mr. Church finally spoke up. "So, Leo, which starter are you choosing from Valhalla? You know it's a choice between Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle."

Church sat there, really thinking about it for a few minutes. "I dunno, maybe Charmander or Froakie, I heard those two are pretty good."

"I think I'll get Fennekin or Chespin." Tucker said as he finished swigging down his glass of orange juice. "Those two are pretty great ones, plus, they kick ass!" He suddenly blushed. "Um... sorry, Mrs. Church. My bad."

Caboose simply smiled as he watched Church, he had somehow finished the fastest. "I am going to get Squirtle or Bulbasaur... and we will be best friends." He announced, before grinning as Church finished. "You and are the bestest of friends though, Church." He explained, as if worried that Church would be moved to second place if a Pokemon entered the picture.

Church shrugged as Tucker finished, giving his family a nod to say he was going in a second as he threw on his backpack. "Whelp, it's been great living here and all, but everyone leaves at some point I guess." He explained.

Mrs. Church quickly hopped up and hugged Church close while Mr. Church simply gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and a thumbs up. "Make sure to take good care of yourself, honey." She advised as Leo left out the door. "We'll be thinking of you!"

"Bye, mom!" Leo left, already running full speed towards the airport to fly to Valhalla. Today was the day, the day his life was about to truly set flight. And you know what, even if he was forced to do this adventure with idiots, he was still pretty happy about all of this.

To Be Continued...

[Next Chapter: As Church, Tucker and Caboose finally arrive in Valhalla, they're greeted by professor Sarge, a man who seems intent on sending his assistants out on their own journeys that very day. Will there be any competition between these two groups, will the Blues ever get their Pokemon? Of course they will, I just like making you all excited!]

~Supercasey.


	2. Meet Freckles, Sniper, and Junior, Your All Time Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Slash_is_my_Religion for bookmarking (Funny username, I can relate). Please comment, and thanks again to everyone!

The wind blew fast and furiously against the plane as they finally took off towards the Valhalla region. Church felt a bit uncomfortable, being seated by some girl he didn't know on the plane, but kept to himself. Tucker and Caboose were behind him on the plane, Caboose was knocked out (Probably was up all night waiting for morning) and Tucker was watching the in-flight movie, Titanic. Church glanced at the girl next to him, who looked to be his age or maybe a year older. She had long, blonde hair, baby blue eyes (Not as cute as Caboose's, wait, why'd he think that?) and red highlights that by no doubt were to look even more badass.

The chick had her bag at her feet, which gave Church the chance to read her name tag with ease that was stitched into the top of the backpack. Her name was Allison Texas, which Church found the slightest bit ironic since she looked to be from Texas. He suddenly recognized her, she was the chick who pants him two years ago in school, he blushed bright red at the memory and turned away, suddenly jumping as he felt something soft brush against his leg. Leonard glanced down, locking eyes with the Gible at Allison's feet. The Pokemon had an orange bandana wrapped securely around its neck, while its head leaned mainly against Allison, but it still rubbed its mouth on Leo's legs.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Allison said, making Leo jump in surprise as he looked up, staring into those deep blues that held a light of amusement at Church's surprise. "I just got this girl today, her names 479er, after the plane we're on." She explained, picking the Gible up and placing it in her lap.

Church nodded, rubbing a hand through his hair before he reached over and shook Allison's hand, her hand shake was much stronger than his. "I'm Leonard Church." He said, introducing himself like his father did during his meetings with people from other regions. "I think we were in the same school in Austin."

Allison seemed to think about before a huge grin burst on her face. "Hey... you're the kid I pants-ed two years ago, the kid who cried until his mom showed up." She pointed out. "That was hilarious."

Church looked away, his face bright red as he heard Tucker chuckling from behind him, oh, right, the jerk could hear everything going on between Church and Allison. "Right. Um, so, you going to Valhalla for your journey too?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, folks are finally letting me out of Austin... you got your starter yet or what?" Allison asked. "Also, for future reference, call me Tex." She added.

"Naw, my parents are making me get one in Velvet Town. I almost brought my Growlithe, but he was too high leveled." He explained as he finally began to relax.

Tex shrugged. "I can relate, dad would let me bring my Meowth with me, not til I beat the first gym can I trade him over."

"I gotta wait til I beat two gyms for Rover to be sent." Church explained, suddenly yelping as Tucker kicked the back of his seat, sending him sliding half way onto Tex's lap, making 479er fall to the floor with a thud. "Tucker, what the fuck, man?"

"You two are boring as shit, when are we landing?" Came Tucker's impatient reply for his actions. "Besides, you two are just embarrassing each other."

Church growled, slowly lifting himself back into his seat, a light blush on his face. "Sorry about the asshole, he's Tucker. And the sleeping kid next to him is Caboose." He said, trying to play off his embarrassing fall with a smirk. "Don't worry, they're no match for a guy like me."

"You kidding me, you're a worse wrestler than Caboose!" Tucker pointed out. "Don't you remember how you got your ass kicked in gym last fall?"

"That bitch had a lucky shot." Church said all too quickly. "I went easy on her, couldn't hurt a girl after all."

"You ran away screaming bloody murder until Caboose threw her into the pool. We all got suspended for a week!" Tucker explained, grinning as Church swirled around and cussed at him for awhile.

The rest of the ride was filled with Caboose snoring, Tex chuckling, Church swearing and Tucker telling embarrassing stories about school and childhood memories. So, it came to no surprise that by ten AM, they were all fast asleep.

...

The sea-salt air was fresh and amazing to Dick Simmons as he rushed through the streets of Velvet Town, one of the many starter towns in the world that was most famous for its participation in several over-seas wars and its many harbors that nearly circled half the town. It was a decent place, and everyone there who could walk knew how to swim it seemed like, even if they didn't swim much. Dick hurried past a few stores until he finally reached Command Labs, the starter Pokemon lab of the Valhalla region. He walked inside, nodding to the clerk, Lopez Uno, and smirking as he entered the main part of the lab, where his teacher/leader/mentor was waiting for him.

"Ah, Simmons, about time you got here!" Sarge said, or Professor Sarge as he was called by professionals of Pokemon Research. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yes, sir!" Simmons said with a salute, holding out the large box to his mentor. "Here are the starters for the three new trainers coming as well as the three for me, Donut and Grif."

"Excellent work, Simmons." Sarge said as he was handed the box, opening it carefully and setting each Pokeball down carefully on the wooden table by his mechanical healing unit. "Any news on the three trainers coming?"

Simmons nodded. "They landed here ten minutes ago, Donut should have them here any minute now." He answered.

"Great! Now, where's that dirtbag, Grif?" Sarge asked, glancing around the lab as he realized that one of his assistants had run off.

Simmons shrugged. "I saw a few minutes ago near the harbor, I think he was talking to his sister."

Sarge sighed. "Alright... saddle-up, Simmons. They're here." He pointed out, pointing at the door as Church, Caboose and Tucker entered through the door with Donut leading them in.

Church's eyes scanned the lab carefully, watching for anything he might want to remember. His eyes landed on the three Pokeball's on the table before he grinned, it was finally time. "Here we are, the bestest lab in any region if I do say so myself!" Donut announced with glee.

"Great, lets get started than." Sarge said, motioning for everyone to gather around. "As you all know, today is the day that you'll all start your little Pokemon journeys. I know y'all are raring for a good time, but you all need to settle for a moment as I explain somethin' to ya'h. Pokemon Training is a big responsibility, as I'm sure your parents have told you a million times over, but y'all need to understand that this ain't no fancy, play thing rodeo, this is real life, and real creatures you're all using out there. So choose wisely, because after this, y'all are mostly on your own."

With that, he stepped aside, motioning for Church, Caboose and Tucker to go first. before Church could grab Charmander, Tucker snatched it, grinning with glee. The boy huffed, and reached for Squirtle, but Caboose let out a tiny whimper. With an eye roll, Church picked up Bulbasaur, deciding to let Caboose get Squirtle instead. The cobalt wearing coy stared at the Bulbasaur with curious eyes, shielded only by his glasses. This was it, this was going to be his partner for the rest of his natural life.

"I'll name you Freckles!" Caboose decided with a smile. "We will be best friends... beside Church, Church comes first." He added happily.

"I'll call mine Junior." Tucker announced, holding up the Pokeball with a chuckle. "This is gonna be badass!"

Church rolled his eyes again, smirking slightly at the Bulbasaur. "You'll be Sniper I guess." He decided, rubbing the red part of the Pokeball with his thumb carefully.

As soon as the three starters had been chosen, Donut and Simmons stepped forward. "Whelp, since that lazy ass Grif ain't here yet you two can choose first." Sarge decided as he placed the last three Pokeball's out.

Donut immediately grabbed Fennekin. "Yes! I've always wanted a Fennekin, I'll call her Sweetie!"

"What if she is not a lady?" Caboose asked curiously.

"I'm sure she won't mind... right, Sweetie?" Donut cooed at the capsule, from the angle, no one could tell if the Fennekin inside was as excited as Donut or not. "Who are you choosing, Simmons?" He suddenly asked.

Simmons picked up the Chespin. "I'll take this guy... I'll call him Ireland I think." He decided, smiling at the capsule.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open to present Dexter Grif, his dark, black hair was in shambles, his tanned skin looked dirty, and his brown eyes were filled with exhaustion. "Oh shit, I'm late!" He yelled, running until he tripped forwards, landing on his face in front of the wooden table.

"Dumbass." Simmons muttered under his breath while Donut simply covered his mouth and chuckled at the look on Grif's face.

"Dammit, Grif! You're late again, how many times do I gotta tell ya'h to get off your ass and work!?" Sarge yelled, throwing the last Pokeball at Grif, who barely caught. "Have fun with the last one... dirtbag."

Grif's eyes widened as he realized that he had a Froakie. "Ah, what the fuck, Sarge? I asked for Chespin, remember?" He pointed out miserably.

"Well, too bad, you got here late so you get the last pick." Simmons explained, smiling before he opened the Pokeball and picked up the tiny Chespin, who he had happily named Ireland. "Oh well, don't worry, me and Ireland will be great together!"

"I fucking hate you." Grif muttered under his breath before he stood and sent out his Froakie, whom he simply stared at with unmoving, hazel eyes. "I'm calling you Puma, got it?" He told the Froakie carefully.

"Son, what in God's name is a puma?" Sarge asked, staring at Grif with wide eyes.

Grif sighed. "You know what? Forget it, he's still Puma and you can all suck it if you think it's dumb." He explained, crossing his arms as Puma hopped onto his shoulder, snuggling his neck with it's foamy bubble mane. "You seeing this, boys? This is one Hell of a badass in the making, so keep your goddamn pants on and back up, 'cause Puma means business."

Donut raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said about your old pet Magikarp though." He pointed out as he sent out his adorable Fennekin, Sweetie. "Besides, if anyone's gonna be great, it's Sweetie!"

"Will you ladies quit yer yammering and get a move on already?" Sarge yelled, already pushing all six of the kids towards the door as he handed them each a Pokedex. "Fill up this fancy do-hickey or whatever and just go, me and Lopez have got work to do!" With that, the door closed, leaving the six kids to themselves.

There was a very fine and almost visible line between the young trainers. Dexter Grif, Dick Simmons and Franklin Donut had all grown up here in Valhalla and only knew the other kids from Skype online, while Leonard Church, Lavernius Tucker and Michael Caboose were all from pretty wealthy families from America and also only knew the Valhalla kids thanks to Skype. Up in person, everything was so different. Suddenly, a light seemed to spark in Tucker's eyes (Years down the road, Church would insist that all of this nonsense during their journeys was all Tucker's fault for starting it, not that anyone regretted it too much). The African American grinned at Church, who from years of knowing the other boy knew that a grin like that meant serious trouble and possible pain.

"Alright, since you Valhalla guys think you're so tough, lets come up with a little competition." Tucker announced, still grinning like a bobcat. "We'll split up as two teams, me, Church and Caboose will be Blue Team since we're all wearing blue and Simmons, Grif and Donut will be Red Team since you guys are all wearing red. If anyone on Blue Team beats the Champion, than we win, if anyone on Red Team beats the Champion, than they'll win. Sound fair?"

Simmons, Grif and Donut all exchanged looks before grinning and nodding at Tucker. "It's a deal." Simmons announced, taking Tucker's hand firmly. (In response to being blamed for all of the 'nonsense', Tucker would point out that Simmons was the one who decided to shake hands with the devil). "So... ready, set, go!" He suddenly shouted, taking off with Donut not far behind and Grif trying to keep up, but failing at it.

"Shit, they're getting away, come on!" Tucker yelled, running in hot pursuit after the Reds. Caboose immediately took off as well, grabbing Church's hand and dragging him through the crowded harbors of Velvet Town. This, was the true beginning, of something extraordinary.

[Next Chapter: Church, Caboose and Tucker struggle to catch their second Pokemon, in the meantime, it seems that Tucker is the only one who notices a strange blonde boy who seems to be following them through Silent Woods. Who is this blonde boy, and why does he seemed so attached to the Espurr he has?]

~Supercasey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Washington is coming, I'm not even hiding it. But those of you who know me know that I needed Washington soon because, hey, he's my favorite character in all of RvB (not Rapidly Vibrating Bees surprisingly) and will always find a way into my fics. Please comment, it would be so super!


	3. It Gives Me The Creeps

A soft hum echoed through the large and expansive Pokemon Center as Lavernius, Michael and Leonard all sat in one of the many guest rooms in the building. Pokemon Centers had been set up years ago after an explorer had found the chemical that could amazingly heal almost any ailment that affected Pokemon, and found the chemical to be so easy to create and reuse that he offered the substance for free to the public, and opened Pokemon Centers as a result. Pokemon Centers not only healed Pokemon, but they stored all Pokemon caught in the Pokemon PC units in its buildings, as well as acting as a rest stop for traveling trainers who had no where else to go.

Tucker stared off into space as he held his new Charmander, Junior, on his lap. The lizard Pokemon was very friendly and already seemed somewhat attached to Tucker. Caboose was doing well with Freckles, who growled and snapped at anyone who drew near him except for Caboose, who he seemed delighted to have near him at all times. Church was doing alright, but Sniper still seemed adamant on becoming too close to the trainer, hardly even allowing Church to hold Sniper on his lap as they all talked strategy, seeing as, thanks to Tucker, they were competing against the newly dubbed Red Team to see who was better.

"Alright, so, the first place we need to go through is Silent Forest, it's a two day walk and we'll need to take breaks for eating and using the bathroom. Also, we should train. In the next town is the first gym, run by some guy known as Agent Maine. All the gym leaders have Agent at the start of their names, and apparently, they're all really good friends or some shit." Church explained as he pulled out his map of the Valhalla region. "There's nothing known about Maine, just that he trains Normal type Pokemon as his gym type."

"Sounds easy enough." Tucker said, rubbing Junior's head as he laid back on the cot bed that had been provided to him by the Pokemon Center staff. "Anything else we gotta do?"

Caboose seemed excited, but it was clear that he'd fall asleep soon. "We should get more friends." He suggested, snuggling his cheek against Freckles brown and tan shell. "More friends is always fun."

Church nodded. "Oddly enough, I agree with Caboose, we need more Pokemon if we wanna beat Maine. I heard he once smashed a man's skull just by punching him in the jaw. That guy is bad news, but we need to beat him to have a chance at fighting the Pokemon League."

"Cool, so, we'll all catch a Pokemon or something in Silent Forest and beat Agent Maine once we get to the next town, sounds as easy as Caboose's mom, bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker yelped as Church smacked him with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up and go to bed, we gotta be up early tomorrow." Church explained before rolling over, sadly, the Pokemon Center rules stated that because room was limited during the summer months, trainers had to share cots, two per bed.

Church and Caboose shared one, meaning Caboose hugged Church the whole time while Church simply dealt with it, falling asleep in an instant. Tucker shrugged, rolling over as he waited for whoever was sharing his cot with him, he was told by the staff that his bed-mate would show up soon, but Tucker still had no idea who he was. After about twenty or so minutes, right when Tucker was drifting off, he was surprised when a light weight slipped into the bed beside him, slowly creeping under the blankets as whoever was beside Tucker sighed with relief, obviously worn out.

"Sorry if I woke you up." The unknown boy beside Tucker said, his voice was high pitched yet sincere. "I didn't mean to be out for so long, but I was training."

"Dude, just please go the fuck to sleep." Tucker said angrily, he didn't mean to be so rude, but really, he wasn't looking to have an ice cream social with this guy, he just wanted to ignore the fact that he was sleeping in the same bed as some guy he didn't know and sleep for a few hours. "Hey, before you knock out, whats your name?" He asked, wanting to know in-case the kid beside him was gone in the morning.

He felt the boy shrug. "I'm David, but you can call me Dave if you want." The boy answered.

Tucker nodded and almost clocked out when, out of nowhere, he felt something extremely soft rub against his bare leg. He yelped and shot up, glaring now at the boy he could just make out from Junior's flame glowing in-between the two boys. David had decently long, blonde hair and grey blue eyes that reminded Tucker vaguely of a soldier or sniper from those old fashioned movies, the guy looked to be Tucker's age or even a year older than that, but that wasn't what Tucker was focusing on. He was focusing on the tiny, purple Espurr that was purring happily next to David, nuzzling his chest as it slept peacefully. Tucker could barely make out Dave blushing bright red in the dim lighting of the room.

"Sorry, um, this is Nana, she's my Espurr. I meant to tell you, but... I figured you wouldn't notice." David admitted before gently picking Espurr up and rolling over, holding the Pokemon close to himself. "Goodnight, buddy."

Tucker didn't question about the Espurr after that, he didn't even tell David to not call him his 'buddy', he simply ignored it all and rolled over, away from David towards Church and Caboose, and fell asleep in the unfamiliar and admittedly terrifying region he would come to call home for a long, long time.

...

The morning came all too quickly for Grif, Donut and Simmons, who awoke around eight or nine AM as some girl's Pidgey awoke the whole building by squawking until it was fed. Even then, the Reds had a feeling that it was going to be a very long day. They had also rested up at the Pokemon Center, despite their claims to the Blues that they'd be half way through Silent Forest by morning. Grif had slept with Simmons, taking up most of the bed but was otherwise a fine sleeper besides his loud and obnoxious snoring. Donut had spent the night with a guy named Doc, who was currently chatting with the Reds in the breakfast hall as they ate before they would set off for Silent Forest.

"So you're all going through Silent Forest too?" Doc asked Donut as they ate peacefully.

"Yep, we're heading to Holiday Town to fight the gym leader there, we're trying to beat the Pokemon League one day." He explained happily as he fed Sweetie a small biscuit.

Doc smiled widely. "Really? Because I'm heading there too, hey, could I go with you guys? I'm not exactly a trainer, I'm just a doctor in training, traveling all of Valhalla in order to understand Pokemon medicine better for my future career. I'll heal your Pokemon if I come, and I won't be a burden." He suddenly opened his own Pokeball, showing a small Happiny. "This is my Pokemon, Lora."

Donut smiled, turning to Simmons and Grif with hopeful eyes. "Guys, can we bring Doc? It'll be fun, like an adventure!" He said encouragingly. "PLEASE!?"

Simmons raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, we hardly know this guy, Donut. For all we know, he could be a villain or murderer."

"Or an idiot, and I already got you two for that." Grif added from the sidelines, smirking as Simmons shot a glare at him. "Hey, I'm just being honest here. Besides, what can he offer us, can he cook?"

"My mother taught me how to cook when I was six, I've been cooking ever since then." Doc explained proudly. "I've been told I make a mean chicken noodle soup."

"You're in." Grif said matter of factually. "Come on, lets go." He stood, with Donut and Doc following.

Simmons, on the other hand, was baffled. "What the fuck, don't I get a vote here?" He asked his friends.

"I see it like this, Simmons. Either we bring Doc on board or we better get used to eating takeout. Donut only bakes, you set fires trying to boil water, and I can't cook for shit." Grif explained easily. "And, now we have an advantage over the Blues, they only have three guys, but with Doc we've got four. I say we're winning so far."

Simmons sighed as he stood, following Grif, Donut and Doc out of the Pokemon Center. "Whatever, if he goes crazy or something, I won't say I told you so."

...

"Goddammit, this SUCKS!" Church yelled as the Rattata he had been trying to catch for the last twenty minutes ran off farther into Silent Forest. "This is impossible, how to trainers even have more than one Pokemon?"

"Maybe because they can actually aim." Tucker offered, making no move to assist Church as the boy tried scraping for any Pokeball's that hadn't failed that he could reuse. "Hey, where's Caboose?" He suddenly asked, realizing the blonde had ran off.

Church glanced up, brow furrowing as he recognized that Caboose was gone as well. "Who knows, that son of bitch just wanders sometimes. He'll be back soon." He assured Tucker.

Tucker nodded before he caught sight of something yellow and blue in a bush. He immediately signaled Church to shut up as he tiptoed towards the Pokemon, who he now recognized as a Mareep. Without warning, he leapt forward, smacking a Pokeball onto its head. "I think I got him!" He yelled over his shoulder as the Pokeball closed, glowing red as it sealed.

"Congratulations, you caught one of the most girlie Pokemon known to mankind." Church said sarcastically as he made his way towards Tucker, stopping to stare down at the boy with little interest. "Whats its name?" He asked out of the blue.

Tucker seemed to think about it for some time before smirking. "Sparky." He decided.

"How original." Church said sarcastically, suddenly, he ran off, screaming something about seeing a Pokemon he liked.

Tucker stood after a bit, stretching as Junior hopped off his shoulder (He had been standing by for action) and started growling at something in a bush. Looking towards the bush that Junior seemed to be angered by, Tucker recognized that something was moving in there. Careful not to move, everything went silent around Tucker as he simply stared at the bush, not knowing what was inside of it. Without a second thought, he tossed his worry to the wind and pointed at the bush.

"Junior, use ember!" Tucker ordered, watching as a mouthful of flames dashed out of Junior's mouth and splashed onto whatever was in the shrubbery.

There was a loud and human like scream before David fell out of the bush, groaning angrily as he clutched his now burned arm. The burn wasn't as bad as it could've been, but it still looking to be in alot of pain. Tucker's eyes widened in alarm before he crouched down beside Dave, looking remorseful for attacking the older boy.

"Shit, Dave. What the fuck were you doing stalking me like that?" Tucker asked.

David recovered quickly, getting on his hands and knees as he slowly recovered from the burning. He glared at Tucker, but softened as he saw the look of honest regret on Tucker's face. "I'm sorry." He said, by now, Tucker figured that sorry was Dave's first word. "I had meant to come through here, but when I saw you fighting that Mareep, I hid and watched. Guess I spooked your Charmander... sorry."

"First of all, stop apologizing so damn much, secondly, if you're gonna stalk me or follow me, freaking tell me before ya'h do. Junior hates other people than me, and I'm pretty sure you're not an exception." Tucker explained before helping David to his feet. "So, where are you heading to in Valhalla? Or are you taking the league challenge like me?"

"Just... traveling." David said offhandedly as he sent out Nana, who purred as she was picked up and held to Dave's chest softly. "But hey, I'll come with you if ya'h want. I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I think you could use a bit of back-up."

Before Tucker could respond, Caboose and Church returned, looking as happy as could be. "Tucker! Tucker! Tucker! Look, I found a new friend, her name is Sheila!" Caboose said, holding out a female Aron in his hands.

Church nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I caught a goddamn Venipede!" He added, holding out the Pokemon happily. "Her name is Allison." He explained, but suddenly focused on David. "Hey, who the fuck is that?"

Tucker smiled at Dave before turning back to Caboose and Church. "This," He said, motioning towards David. "is our newest addition to Blue Team."

[Next Chapter: As Tucker, Church, Caboose and David travel through Silent Forest, Church begins to suspect along with Tucker that David is hiding something from them. Meanwhile, Donut tries to convince Red Team that his new Pichu isn't gay at all and Grif makes friends with a Slakoth.]

~Supercasey.


	4. The Secrets Of Washington

The sun shown brightly over Silent Forest as our four favorite trainers, David, Church, Caboose and Tucker, all awoke to the sounds of the forest around them. Beedrill's buzzed left and right, Butterfree flew over their heads while letting loose glittery sparkles from their wings, a Wooper yawned as it hopped from lily pad to lily pad in a small pond, and a family of Caterpie wiggled and squirmed over logs and dew covered grass. David was up first, letting his precious Eevee out of it's Pokeball as he set Nana down to go play. The young boy, having revealed himself to be thirteen yesterday, scanned over the area with curious eyes. His three companions were still out cold, Caboose was cuddling Church, Church seemed almost dead while asleep, and Tucker seemed to be moving constantly, rolling around to try and seek comfort.

Church, Caboose, Tucker and David had traveled for hours the night before, all training their Pokemon and chatting about their experiences. David had purposely left out alot of information about his past, it had taken alot of pestering on Tucker's part to even get Dave to spit out that he was from Seattle, Washington in the USA. They had tried catching other Pokemon yesterday, but sadly, all attempts failed... miserably. Also, Church had changed his Venipede's name to Adele, on the note that Tucker had told him that they all might meet up with Tex again soon, and she'd probably be wondering why he named a Pokemon after her. Everyone had noticed it but Caboose when David had flinched at the mentioning of Tex, but had shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing. Dave watched now as the Blues slept, all still sound asleep and hardly moving after awhile.

David decided not to disturb them as he took a seat on the grass, making a high pitched yelp as he sat directly on a patch of especially wet grass. He groaned inwardly, standing up slowly and walking to his grey and yellow backpack until he finally found a pair of grey sweatpants. He quickly changed in a bush before turning to watch his two Pokemon that he had decided to take with him on his journey around Valhalla. His Eevee, a girl named Avril ("Why the fuck is your Eevee named Avril, Dave?" "Because, it's after someone I know." "But that's a bit gay, right?" "Fuck off, she's perfect.") David stared at the sky suddenly as a Butterfree flew by, he smirked up at it, readying a Pokeball to capture the Pokemon when suddenly...

"David!" Tucker yelled out of nowhere, spooking not only David but the Butterfree, who quickly let out a startled scree before flapping away, leaving a mildly irritated Dave behind. "Man, you even listening?"

"I almost had her." David muttered before turning to Tucker, a scowl on his face. "What the fuck, man? I almost caught that Butterfree, whats the deal?"

Tucker chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um... good morning?" He offered before coughing, clearing his throat. "But, yeah, back to business or whatever. We're packing up camp, care to help?"

David looked behind Tucker, seeing that, yes, the rest of the Blue Team was awake and packing up the gear that was scattered in the clearing they had been using as their camping sight. "You sure we should be moving so early, Pokemon are just waking up, they might attack us if we step anywhere near their territory." He explained.

"How the Hell do you know so much about Pokemon anyhow?" Church asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said you grew up in the USA like us?"

David looked a bit nervous, rubbing his arm before smiling awkwardly, like he had some kind of big secret he was afraid to talk about. "Um... my mom was a trainer, yeah, that's it, she was a researcher and all that shit." He lied, it was clear to Tucker and Church that he was lying, but Caboose seemed completely accepting of the idea.

"She sounds like a nice lady." Caboose said happily as he packed up, with Freckles right by his side, glaring hatefully at everyone who stood too close to his trainer.

"Yeah... she was." David muttered, staring off into space before shaking it off. "Anyhow, yeah, if you all wanna get moving than fine, but be careful, who knows what kind of Pokemon are out here..." With that, he began helping in packing up, head in the clouds of his past the whole time.

...

"Donut, what the fuck is that?" Grif asked as he, Simmons and Doc simply stared at the yellow Pokemon in Donut's arms, the trainer holding him seemed absolutely ecstatic to have the Pokemon.

"It's a Pichu, haven't you ever watched TV before, Grif?" Donut questioned, holding his precious Pichu out to show Grif more closely.

"Yeah, but..." Simmons trailed off, adjusting his glasses after a moment to check. Yep, Donut had definitely chosen a rather... girly Pokemon to capture. "It's a bit, you know, girly, don't you think? I mean, only girls usually catch Pichu's." He pointed out.

Donut didn't seem the least bit convinced. "You guys are completely wrong, Pichu's are awesome, lots of people catch them. Besides, Tootsie isn't girly, she's a little sweetie, aren't you?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against the Pichu's cheek, who happily squeaked and rubbed it's own cheek on Donut's. "She's precious." He added.

"I still thinks it's a bit... odd." Doc said. "Don't you agree, Grif?" He turned to where Grif had been, only to find that the twelve year old had ran off somewhere. "Hey, where the heck is, Grif? He was here a minute ago, we haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

Simmons shrugged, than stared with wide eyes to his left as he finally saw Grif. The boy was in a tree (How the hell did he get up there? He hates high places, and exercise!) talking to... a Slakoth? Simmons strode over, staring up with wide eyes at his best friend, who was having a full on conversation with the Slakoth. "Grif, what the fuck are you doing up there?" He asked.

Grif looked down, waving to Simmons as he easily picking up the Slakoth and started climbing down, but slipped and fell. He landed on his rear with a groan, but the Slakoth was thankfully perfectly fine for the most part, looking ready to fall asleep as it clung to Grif's hoodie. "Hey, Simmons." He said, standing at full height, only an inch or two shorter than Simmons, much to his annoyance. "This is Brian, like Brian Adams, this professional wrestler guy who comes from Hawaii, like me. Brian here is awesome, we have so much in common! He hates moving, I hate moving; he likes eating, I like eating. Man, it's like we're long lost twins or something, man!"

"I can see the resemblance." Simmons muttered.

"Whats THAT supposed to mean?" Grif asked impatiently, glaring up at Simmons. "Are you saying I'm chubby? No offense, Brian. You're just big boned, that's all." He assured the neutral Slakoth, petting it's head softly as he held it. "And besides, I thought we were all still on the topic on how fucking gay Donut's Pichu is."

Donut looked offended. "She's not gay, she's precious!" He yelled, holding her up like Simba from the Luxray King. "I'll prove it too, she'll help me beat the Champion, you'll see!" With that, he took off deeper into the woods, with the Reds not far behind.

...

"GET DOWN!"

Church, David, Tucker and Caboose all screamed in fear as they got down on their hands and knees, screaming as a massive swarm of Beedrill's flew overhead, buzzing by at an intense rate that no one had expected or seen coming, except, apparently, David. He had been the one to scream to get down, right as the Beedrill had gotten close. If they hadn't ducked in time, the boys were pretty sure they would've been killed or severely injured. Beedrill's were said to be very aggressive and dangerous Pokemon. Suddenly, as the Beedrill finally left, Caboose shot up, screaming in pain as one pf the many Beedrill had taken notice of him, landed on his foot and started attacking the twelve year old. Dave jumped up, kneeling in front of Caboose with an antidote.

"Caboose, calm down, if you stop screaming and kicking the Beedrill will stop hurting you." He assured the younger.

"It... it hurts..." Caboose whimpered as he stopped, staring as the Beedrill grew bored and flew away.

Caboose's shoe had fallen off to now reveal a grizzly sight, his foot was covered in blood, dirt and grass stains. David slowly picked up Caboose's foot, examining the injury carefully before spraying the antidote onto the foot, than took a white cloth from his own backpack and gently cleaned off the wounds on the boys foot. To everyone's dismay, Caboose had lost his pinky toe, but otherwise he only had small wounds and cuts on his foot.

"It should be alright, but you can't walk like that." David warned Caboose before he knelled down, back facing him. "Climb on, I'm not especially strong, but I can try to carry you until we can get you to a hospital in Holiday Town. Just stay calm, alright?"

Caboose sniffed, rubbing his eyes before he climbed onto David, watching as he groaned in slight pain and lifted himself and Caboose up. "Thank you, mister David." He said, smiling against the blondes hair.

"No problem, Caboose." Dave said before beginning to walk on the path towards Holiday Town again, but much slower. "Come on," He said, motioning for Church and Tucker to follow. "We're not gonna get to Holiday if we don't hurry."

"Hey... how do you know so much about Pokemon anyhow? You knew those Beedrill were coming before they hit, most people don't just remember stuff like that off the top of their heads." Church pointed up, raising an eyebrow at Dave.

David shrugged. "It's nothing... just... stuff I know I guess." He lied.

"I think you're lying." Tucker stated, stepping forward.

"I think you need to back off." Dave said in a rather darker tone before relaxing. "Lets just say... the past is better left buried." He explained.

Tucker shrugged. "Whatever you're hiding, I'm sure we'll all find out eventually." He stated firmly."

"I'm sure you will, Lavernius." David said, smirking at the younger boy. "And when you find out, I promise that I'll still be your friend." With that, he walked off.

[Next Chapter: The Reds and Blues arrive in Holiday Town, where they all face off in the first Pokemon Battle of the story! It's Church vs. Grif, Tucker vs. Simmons, and Caboose vs. Donut. Who will win, the Reds or the Blues?]

~Supercasey.


	5. Reds Vs. Blues

It was two days later when the Reds and Blues finally arrived in Holiday Town. Holiday Town was most famous for their glorious and full scale celebrations around Christmas time, as well as it being home to hundreds of retired Pokemon Trainers from all around the world. David wheezed as he carried Caboose to a bench, dumping the twelve year old on the wooden surface before collapsing on the grassy ground, still wheezing as he struggled to catch his breath once more. Tucker and Church soon sat on the bench, staring at Dave with little to no interest before they sent out their Pokemon. Caboose still had Sheila, his Aron, and Freckles, his Squirtle. Tucker had Junior, his Charmander, and his Mareep, Sparky. Church had Sniper, his Bulbasaur, and Adele, his Venipede. David was last to send out his Pokemon, his Eevee, Avril, and his Espurr, Nana.

"You know, for most of that trip, one of you assholes could've carried Caboose." David pointed out angrily as he finally sat up, rubbing his sore back. "Jesus Christ, Caboose. What have you been eating, twenty pounds of bricks?"

Caboose shook his head. "I drink my milk." He explained as he hugged Sheila to his chest happily, nuzzling his cheek into the cold surface of the Aron's metal, armored body. "Sheila wants to battle soon, and so do I."

"Well, maybe if we find the Reds..." Tucker trailed off as he looked up, eyes wide at the sight.

The Red Team looked to be in shambles, along with having a new team member, they had new Pokemon, but that wasn't why they were in shambles. They had small cuts all over them, while their clothes looked a bit torn up. "Don't ask." Was Grif's explanation, groaning as he collapsed on his rear onto the ground. "Just... fucking Beedrill."

Church nodded in understanding. "Yeah, us too, but our new guy here warned us just in time. This is David, our latest member of Blue Team." He said, motioning towards the thirteen year old who still looked pretty worn out. "We've been talking and were wondering if any of you jackasses are man enough to take us on, anyone up to it?" He asked.

"I'll take you on." Grif said, steeping forward with his Slakoth. "Me and Brian are taking you fuckers out!"

"Alright... come on, lets find a training field to battle at." Church said, leading the way as Dave once again picked Caboose up and followed closely behind.

...

The clouds covered the sun from overhead as Church and Grif stared at each other angrily, both ready to send out their Pokemon at any moment. "You ready pr what, bitch?" Church asked, smirking at the angered expression on Grif's face. "What, not ready for someone way out of your league?"

"Fuck you, man. Alright... go, Puma!" Grif yelled, throwing out the Pokeball before his Froakie hopped out, bubble mane bubbling happily as it let out a sound that closely resembled a purr or growl, no one was sure which it was.

"Alright, go, Sniper!" Church yelled, throwing out his Bulbasaur with a smile on his face, Sniper seemed unmoved by the weather or his trainers enthusiasm, simply yawning as it stood on its four legs. "Use Vine Whip!" He ordered.

Sniper dashed forward, thick vines escaping the bulb on its back as it glared daggers at Puma. "Shit, Puma, use Bubblebeam and dodge it!" Grif ordered as he watched.

Puma barely dodged the in coming hit, managing to shoot a barrage of bubbles straight into Sniper's eyes. "Sniper, use Bullet Seed!" Church yelled out.

Seeds going faster than bullets whizzed through the air, some actually managed to do a bit of a number on Puma, but most simply went flying and accidentally hit a few pedestrians. And by pedestrians, we of course mean the Reds and Blues got bombarded by the pellets. "Aw shit, Sniper, focus!" Church ordered as he finally watched the Bulbasaur clear the soapy substance of bubbles from its eyes.

"Puma, use Pound!"" Grif said from the sidelines, watching as his Froakie ran forward and slammed its flipper like paw into Sniper's bulb, making the Bulbasaur yelp in pain. "Now use Bubblebeam again!"

"Dodge!" Church yelled, but it was too late, the bubbles slammed straight into Sniper's sensitive bulb and knocked in unconscious. "Oh man... alright, go, Adele!" He said, sending out his Venipede onto the field as he returned Sniper to his Pokeball.

"Puma, come back!" Grif ordered before grabbing his other Pokeball. "Go, Brian, show him what ya'h got!" With that, his Slakoth appeared on the field, yawning as it curled into a ball and started to seemingly nap.

Simmons sighed deeply as he watched from the bleachers, adjusting his glasses with fatigue. "This can't possibly end well, that Slakoth is lazier than Grif, and that's really saying something. I'm not even sure if Brian can use many moves."

David shrugged. "Who knows, but I think that Slakoth is hiding something. From what I've heard, Grif is extremely lazy, but he seems rather clever for a kid his age." He pointed out helpfully.

"It's kind of funny how you're only a year older than us but you call us kids." Doc said, he was currently patching up Caboose's toe, seeing as he had the tools needed to at least fix up the wound. "How's that feel, Caboose?" He asked his ever happy patient.

"It is good, Doctor." Caboose said, smiling as he sat up and wiggled his remaining toes. "I am happy now."

"Good." Doc said, rubbing his Happiny's head softly as he kicked his legs while sitting. "I wish there was a less violent way to battle with Pokemon, like, if we taught them to gently play a game of cards to decide who might win."

Simmons gave Doc a long look. "Something tells me you weren't raised in a normal environment as a kid." He said calmly.

"My parents were hippies." Doc offered, shrugging.

All was quiet as the teams continued to watch the fight, until of course, Donut decided to speak up. "I had two mothers." He said, smiling happily as he hugged his Pichu and Fennekin close to his chest.

"Nobody cares!" Simmons and Grif yelled at the exact same time, making Donut pout, Caboose ask how it was possible for Donut to have two mommys, and David to fall to the ground laughing at the irony of it all. After all, he had figured just by looking at Donut that the kid was gayer than Fort Knox.

"Fuck yeah, I win!" Was heard as Grif was seen jumping up and down (Rare for a kid that anti-athletic) accompanied by his Slakoth, who seemed hardly as excited as Grif but still pleased. Church looked completely shocked, with his two Pokemon, Sniper and Adele, knocked out in his arm as he stared at Grif, mouth agape.

Everyone was speechless. "What the fuck!?" Simmons asked as he stood, then turned to Tucker. "Hey, Blue, wanna take me on?"

Tucker smirked. "You're on, Red."

As Grif and Church left the field, Simmons and Tucker entered, each readying their own Pokemon. Without missing a beat, Simmons threw out his Chespin, Ireland, and Tucker threw out his Charmander, Junior. "Easy as women." Tucker announced as he smiled at Simmons. "And remember, we agreed, no switching unless they're knocked out or someone elses Pokemon is KO'd."

"Fuck." Simmons muttered, giving Ireland a long look. "It'll be okay, Ireland. Just... use Vine Whip!"

Ireland came at Junior, guns a blazing, as he shot out small vines from his quills on his hoodie like head. Junior dodged, flipping backwards before letting loose an Ember attack without Tucker's order, the embers landed on Ireland and burst on contact, scorching the poor Pokemon. Ireland cried as he fell on his rear, but soon stood up, wiping his eyes, and turned to Simmons for his help.

"Um... use Growl!" Simmons suggested.

Ireland nodded and ran forward again, using growl on Junior as he glared at the lizard Pokemon. Junior seemed hardly fazed, smirking at Ireland. "Finish him!" Tucker ordered, smirking at Junior proudly.

Everyone watched closely as Ireland was once again covered in Embers that burst in seconds, knocking poor Ireland out in seconds. Simmons sighed, walking onto the field and scooping Ireland up before he walked back, looking defeated. "Aren't you gonna send anyone else out?" Tucker asked as Junior ran back, he had already sent out Sparky.

"Um... I don't have anymore." Simmons admitted. "Heh heh... I think I'm out then."

"Okey dokey, come on, Caboose! Lets go!" Donut offered, signaling for Caboose to follow him onto the battle field as Simmons and Tucker returned to the bleachers. "You ready?"

Caboose nodded, sending out Sheila onto the field, who immediately hummed to herself in appreciation. "I'll use... Tootsie!" Donut said, sending out his precious Pichu to fight. "Lets pound some Caboose!"

There were tons of groans and ughs from the sidelines. "Does he ALWAYS do that?" David questioned.

Grif sighed. "You have no idea." He muttered.

As the battle started, Sheila ran forward with Tackle, which Tootsie easily dodged as she tried to use Spark, only for it to bounce right off of Sheila and land back onto the Pichu, making her cry in fear and slight pain. "TOOTSIE!" Donut screamed, looking ready to run out and hold her before the mouse Pokemon stood up, not going down that easily. "Good girl, go get him for Daddy!"

"Did he just call himself 'Daddy'?" Church asked, rubbing Sniper's head as he watched Sheila attempt another Tackle, this one actually hit the Pichu.

"Yep." Simmons said, mouth popping with the word as he watched, holding Ireland's hand as Doc patched the tiny Pokemon up again. "You should try sharing a bed with him overnight in the forest, it's awful."

"Does he snore?" Caboose asked from the battle field after Tootsie fainted, making Donut switch to Sweetie while he switched for Freckles. "Tucker snores... it is bad."

Simmons shook his head firmly. "Nope, he makes everything so damn... awkward. I swear, everything he says sounds gay or explicit." He explained, returning Ireland to his Pokeball as he was finally fully healed.

Tucker was glaring at Caboose. "I do NOT snore, dumbass!" He yelled out to the Blue rookie. "If anyone here snores, its Sleeping Beauty!" He explained, pointing at David, who was engrossed in petting his Espurr as he watched the fight.

"That's a lie." David claimed, stifling a glare as Nana let out a long, happy purr. "I don't snore... only you do."

As the fight finally ended, it was revealed as Caboose to be the winner, who was snuggling Freckles to his chest while the Squirtle simply kept that completely blank and deadly expression that scared everyone shitless. "Looks like we put you in your place." Church commented as he stood, grinning at the Reds happily. "Better luck next time."

"Suck it, Blue! We'll win next time!" Simmons promised before he and the rest of the Reds ran off, mumbling something about healing before they'd go and train more before their fight with the Gym Leader.

"Come on, we need to heal and train before they get the lead!" Church yelled, running off before David, Caboose and Tucker followed, all screaming for Church to slow down and breathe before he had another asthma attack.

[Next Chapter: Grif and Donut each attempt to help Simmons catch another Pokemon for his team while training, in the meantime, Tucker and Church find out a huge secret about David's past while the blonde reconnects with an old friend.]

~Supercasey.


	6. New Friends And Old Ones Alike

After healing at the local Pokemon Center, the Red Team was out and about right outside of town, looking around in the tall grass for a Pokemon Simmons might be interested in capturing. By now, things weren't exactly going according to plan. Grif had tripped over plenty of Pokemon, but in the process had scared them off. Donut had cornered about five different ones, but they kept slipping by after only a few seconds. Doc was off to the side, proclaiming that he was somewhat against Pokemon catching unless the Pokemon was willing to be captured ("That is the lamest thing I have ever heard of, by far. How have you survived this long alone?" "It's called being officiant." "It's really called being a goddamn freeloader.") But either way, no one had yet to be successful in capturing anymore Pokemon.

Eventually, Simmons (Who had been looking for Pokemon near the river, but kept falling in) and Grif both collapsed on a log after what felt like years but had only been two hours. "Oh my god, lets face it, Simmons. You're just not meant to ever capture another Pokemon, like, ever." Grif explained, pulling out a bag of Oreos from his backpack. "I'm telling ya'h, man. Why not go out and buy one or something, maybe win an Abra or Dratini at an arcade?"

Simmons shook his head, looking glum with disappointment. "No, that's the quitters way out. If I give up now, Sarge will somehow find out and shame me for being a complete and utter failure to his research project! I'm going to keep looking for a Pokemon, even if it means that I'll be here all night long!"

"Oh man," Grif muttered, sighing over-dramatically as he gave his bag of Oreos a sullen expression. "I'm gonna need more Oreos than."

...

The members of the Blue Team, however, were currently content with their own day as they had fun in the big city. Church, Tucker and Caboose were currently at the local arcade, named One-Up Dynamo ("That sounds like the name of a shoe company." "Shut the fuck up, Tucker.") David, however, had ran off on his own, claiming he simply 'needed-some-time-to-himself' and nothing more. This made Tucker and Church more than a bit suspicious, and they would've followed David had it not been for Caboose's intense begging for them all to go explore the city. Eventually, Tucker had dragged them to the arcade, and they had started simply playing games left and right. Church was (Possibly) cheating on the coin machine, Caboose was completely dominating in Whack-a-Diglett, and Tucker was playing that one Ducklett shooting game.

Really, it was a miracle that they could get Caboose to even be good at a video game ("But I do not want to hurt the cute Digletts." "Don't worry, Caboose. They're on your team, you've gotta hit the spaces in-between.") But, Church had his ways of getting Caboose to do stuff. Even so, with all of the gaming going on, Tucker still had his thoughts somewhat on David. The blonde was definitely hiding shit, that was a no-brainer, but what it was, now that was definitely the big puzzle for Tucker. It could be anything really, a secretly terrible back story, some kind of coverup for a mass murder (Okay, been watching WAY too many crime movies), or the guy could be hiding his real identity from them all. Still, Tucker could leave it be... okay, he couldn't, he was far too curious for that.

Tucker turned to Church, who had just gotten kicked off of the coin machine after being caught cheating (Knew it). He tapped him on the shoulder, already wearing that shit eating grin that meant nothing but trouble to those who could recognize it. "Hey, Church, I just got the best fucking idea."

"If it has anything to do with picking up chicks, than no." Church said flatly, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I am NOT getting kicked out of anymore arcades because of you."

Tucker waved it off, still grinning maliciously. "You don't need my help with that last bit, but I just thought you might be interested in spying on a certain blonde we know." He offered, quirking an eyebrow at the cobalt dressed boy.

Church raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You talkin' about Caboose? Dude, I don't think that's worth anyone's time, just look at him." He said, pointing at Caboose, who had accidentally destroyed the Whack-a-Diglett machine after beating the High-Score.

Tucker shook his head, looking surprised by Church's misinterpretation. "What? Fuck no, I mean David, dumbass! Who else would we spy on, besides, do we even know shit about Dave, like what Pokemon he started with or why he's really traveling Valhalla? I'm tellin' ya'h, we need to investigate this stuff. I say we go find him, follow him around and shit, and find out a bunch of info on the dude."

"Why not." Church muttered, suddenly, he looked nervous, seeing the arcade boss coming towards the Blues, looking pissed. "Um... I suggest we go, like, right fucking now."

With that, Tucker and Church both grabbed Caboose and took off, heading towards where David had briefly mentioned he might be if they needed him.

...

David hurried through the crowded streets of the city, keeping a close hold on his Espurr while also attempting to watch where he was going. Finally, after multiple crashes from being tossed into people (He was kind of short, not to mention he was skinny as a stick), he managed to find himself standing right in front of Holiday Town's famous Normal Type Gym. He slowly opened the door, not at all surprised by the lack of trickery in the rooms puzzle. It was a simply jigsaw puzzle on the floor, where you collected pieces from the trainers surrounding it for peaces before putting it together. The reason this didn't surprise David was, one, he had visited this gym multiple times before, and two, Maine never had been one for puzzle and had, while he was still able to talk, sworn that his gym puzzle would be easy because of it.

The young boy hurried past the trainers, showing off his gym leader ID to show who he was, and smiled brightly as he entered the room where Maine always fought against trainers. He thankfully wasn't in a battle at the moment, making Dave feel alot less guilty for coming in without calling ahead. On one of the side benches, Maine was sharpening his old rifle/knife (He had collected guns and knifes like his dad since he was a little kid, so he combined them into one, favored tool), the weapon had now been formed to not shoot bullets, but instead Pokeballs. The older teenager was completely bald, with a huge tattoo on the back of his head. His eyes were a stormy grey that would make normal people shiver, but David had grown so used to them that he hardly cared anymore.

"Hey, Maine!" David said as he entered, still wearing that smile as he sent out his Eevee to run up and start licking Maine as a happy greeting, Maine immediately started petting the affectionate Pokemon. "It's been awhile, hows life been treating ya'h?"

A simple shrug was Maine's reply, not that Dave minded, he didn't expected much of a response either way from a guy who was mute thanks to a Pokemon incident from two years prior. "I'm guessing Sigma is still doing well?"

Maine nodded, sending out his Monferno, named Sigma, just to show that it was indeed doing well. Sigma, despite being what most would believe to be a typical, fun having, crazy Monferno, was extremely relaxed, well educated (The Monferno was smarter than most), calm and resourceful. Even so, that in no way stopped David from feeling just a bit off-put by Sigma sometimes, but he usually ignored that train of thought, deciding instead to meld with it all that ignore that little, whimpering, nagging thought that continued to beat at his self-consciousness. Maine smiled a rare smile as Sigma nodded at David in recognition before climbing onto Maine's largely built shoulders, taking his usual spot on his trainer as he had been doing since he was a tiny Chimchar.

"Good to see you too, buddy." Dave said, taking a seat next to Maine so that Avril could climb onto his lap and curl into a ball while Nana hid behind his leg, still skittish of Maine's giant size.

Maine made a loud growling noise, which made Nana whimper. David leaned down and rubbed her head as a way to calm her before smiling at Maine again, taking out a Pokeball he hadn't taken out since he met Tucker, Church and Caboose. "Yeah, okay, I guess Epsilon should have some time to move around too."

A red light filled the room, signaling a Pokemon being sent out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

[Next Chapter: Simmons finally manages to find a new Pokemon, much to his teammates surprise. In the meantime, the Blues finally start attempting at following David around, but will Caboose end up ruining everything? As David and Maine reconnect, will Nana get over her fear of Maine?]

~Supercasey.


	7. What's It Like In Washington?

"Finally! I did it, oh my god, Grif, Donut, Doc, you gotta see this!" Simmons screamed as he hopped over a log, holding a Pokeball in the air as he ran towards his teammates. "I finally caught one, I caught another Pokemon!"

Grif's hazel eyes widened as he watched Simmons more or less freakout over his latest achievement, which Grif had yet to see. "Well, what're ya'h waiting for, Simmons? Just show us the damn thing!" He said hotly, his Slakoth on his shoulder, who took his masters distraction as a great time to quickly steal an Oreo from his bag and stuff the cookie in it's mouth.

Simmons ignored Grif's attitude, quickly throwing his Pokeball onto the ground to reveal... a Sentret? "Isn't she great? Her name is Denmark, I think I'm naming all my Pokemon after countries from Europe." He confessed, smiling as he picked up and hugged the Sentret tightly. "She's so cute, plus, she can kick ass!"

Donut smiled as he met Denmark, petting the Pokemon's head softly while Tootsie also met her, sniffing the Sentret carefully before making a small squeak in approval. "She's really adorable, Simmons! I would've named her Hershey though."

"It's always candy related things with you, huh?" Doc asked, petting Denmark very carefully while checking her for injuries. "How on earth did you catch her, she's hardly even hurt." He exclaimed, amazed by the Sentrets healthy condition.

"Well, I had been totally lost after I kept walking around and accidentally ended up back in Silent Forest, so I tried to backtrack, but I only got more lost than I had been before! So after what felt like hours but was really only, like, twenty minutes, I took a break to rest under this really tall tree that smelled really weird. But it wasn't a tree, it was this really big Sudowoodo or something. It attacked me, but out of nowhere, Denmark showed up and started fighting it off, and the Sudowoodo ran away in fear from her. So then, instead of letting her get away, I asked Denmark in she wanted to stick with me, and she nodded so i caught her." Simmons explained, happy as can be.

"That... has got to be the lamest story ever." Grif said, not at all impressed by Simmons adventure.

"Of all time." Donut muttered, looking away momentarily.

Doc sighed dramatically. "You've been listening to that Davit guy, haven't you?"

"Wait, his real name is David?" Simmons asked curiously. "But he's Agent Washington."

"Who the fuck is Agent Washington?" Grif asked, giving Simmons a very weird look. "The Blues said his name was David, ya;h know, the short guy, blonde hair, grey blue eyes, kinda scrawny. Can't miss the kid, he was there for the battle thing."

Simmons rolled his eyes. "I know that, but his name isn't David... well, it might be, but not his professional name!" He insisted.

"What do you mean, 'his professional name'?" Doc asked, looking extremely confused.

"Wait... didn't you guys recognize him from all those TV shows? Well, you might not since he's mostly famous in Blood Gulch, but he's this regions Fairy type gym leader. He's mostly famous for doing alot of talk shows and interviews with reporters, and started his journey at ten like most kids who grow up in Pokemon regions." Simmons explained.

Donut suddenly laughed. "I knew he was gay, everyone knows homosexuals only train Fairy types!"

"First of all, you're the only one who's gay here, Donut. Secondly, the guy had an Espurr and an Eevee." Grif pointed out helpfully, still unaware of his precious Slakoth literally eating all of his Oreos from the safety of his shoulder.

"Whatever, I still think he might be gay." Donut muttered, but it fell on deaf ears.

...

Church, Tucker and Caboose hurried as they followed leads from towns people ("A blonde shortie, there are, like, a hundred of those in this town.") towards the gym, trying to be as discreet as possible. Upon reaching the gym, they realized that none of the trainers were inside, which made Church raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where is everyone, the lights are all on, but nobodies home." Church explained, looking around the inside of the gym silently as they all entered. "I don't... wait, I think I hear talking in the back area, but nothing else other than that."

"Probably on break." Tucker offered, looking around carefully as he sent out Junior, who made it just a tad brighter in the dimly lit room. "Just look at this place, while whole place has hardly any lighting... where anything can happen, bow chicka bow wow!"

Caboose ignored Tucker, opting for staring with wide eyes as the sound of a Pokeball opening came from the back area, as well as watching as a bright, red light flashed briefly before dying down without a trace. "I heard a Pokemon!" He declared, he was about to take off running to see, but was stopped as Church grabbed his arm firmly (He easily could've knocked Church aside, but he liked Church too much to do that to him).

"Hold it, Caboose." Church ordered, sending out Sniper, who quickly hid behind Church, ready to run out and surprise attack anyone if he needed to. "Lets not go charging in there, we need to be stealthy, we're stalking, er, simply following David around for awhile until we find out more about him."

"Oh." Caboose said, crouching down real low as his Squirtle, Freckles, clutched his back protectively, like a backpack. "I will be super sneaky, like a spy!" He promised happily, tiptoing towards the back area with the others.

...

"Grrr." Maine growled in greeting as David's Marshtomp, Epsilon, was sent out, staring intently at Dave.

David suddenly yelped as Epsilon shot him with a Water Gun, no doubt was it Epsilon's way of saying 'thanks for leaving me in a tiny, red ball for three weeks straight, asswipe'. Either way, David hardly minded, he was just glad that Epsilon was alright after such little activity.

"Nice to see you too, Epsilon." David muttered, still smirking though as Epsilon made a small bubbling noise in greeting to Sigma, who simply nodded in exchange like the gentleman he was. "Interested in a battle, Maine?" He offered, smiling as Maine stood about a head and a half taller than himself, and Maine was still growing as far as Dave knew!

Maine shrugged, nodding towards the battle field behind them. With another nod, David and Maine took their places at each end, while Epsilon and Sigma took their own places on the field against each other, ready for a good fight. Church, Caboose and Tucker watched with amazement, still trying to put the pieces together.

"How does David know Agent Maine?" Tucker asked as he stared at the giant of a trainer. "I thought Dave was pretty new to this region, like us?"

"That's what he had said before." Church said, raising an eyebrow at the Marshtomp by David. "And when'd he capture a Marshtomp, those are starter Pokemon!"

Caboose shrugged, smiling at David happily from the very back of the gym area, hopefully out of sight from the thirteen year old. "I do not know, I like Epsilon."

"Epsilon?" Tucker repeated questioningly.

"That is that name of David's Marshtomp, only smart people know that, but you are stupid so you did not know that." Caboose explained, making a small face at Tucker.

"Both of you, shut up." Church ordered, focusing on the battle that was about to begin. "We should study this, see how Agent Maine battles and all that shit, maybe it'll help us get an advantage in our gym battle or something?"

In the meantime, David nodded at Maine, looking ready for anything. "Remember, classic two on two, no switching until the other faints." He explained. "Alright... Epsilon, Mud Slap!"

Epsilon ran forward, hopping over small patches of grass as he headed at Sigma, gathering mud off the ground as he went. Maine made a small nod to Sigma, who nodded in return and ran at Epsilon, his paws glowing a faint brown. Epsilon yelped loudly as his Mud Slap missed, and instead he was hit straight in the back with Sigma's Brick Break. David sighed, looking disappointed in himself.

"Should've seen that coming, classic Maine. Epsilon, try to use Water Gun, but don't-" David was cut off as Sigma hit Epsilon while he was distracted with another Brick Break. "-Let Sigma catch you off-guard... dammit. Use Water Gun!"

Epsilon straightened as Sigma flipped back, smirking before he launched out a Water Gun, which actually hit at full blast on Sigma's belly. Sigma cried out, stepping back as his eyes flared a blood colored red before a huge blast of Flamethrower left his mouth, smacking Epsilon and burning him for extra damage. Epsilon stepped back, not bothering to wait for David before running forward, about to use Mud Slap until Sigma side-stepped and used Brick Break, knocking the poor Marshtomp out.

David bit back a sigh, returning Epsilon as he readied his next Pokemon. "Alright, you may have gotten Epsilon out, but Espurr will finish this!" He declared, sending out his Espurr while Maine sent out his Porygon, named Meta.

The Blues watched with amazement, not at all having expected David to be beaten so easily by Maine. "Wow, never saw that coming." Tucker muttered, watching as Nana mewed at Meta rather adorably. "I don't think Nana stands a goddamn chance then."

"Who the fuck knows, lets just watch!" Church said, struggling to keep his voice down.

Nana went first, not bothering to listen for a command before she ran at Meta, using Confusion to confuse the Porygon and do a bit of damage, but not too much. "Wait, Nana, slow down!" David warned, but Nana was already going for another attack.

Meta wouldn't be having any of that, immediately breaking its own confusion and using protect. Sadly, Nana had used all her weight to try and slam herself against Porygon, long story short, the protect bubble had managed to bounce straight into the rafters of the gym. Both David and Maine stared for a few, long moments, waiting to see when Nana would come down. Suddenly, Nana came hopping down with Body Slam, just as the Protect died down and left Meta defenseless.

Meta shook it off pretty quickly, but was quite damaged while Nana only suffered from damage from recoil on her Body Slam. Suddenly, he glowed white. David's eyes widened, backing up a few steps on the trainer platform. "Bide." He whispered before it went off, consuming the battle field.

TO BE CONTINUED...

[Next Chapter: After the Blues are discovered by David and Maine, David is more or less forced to spill the truth about his past FEATURES FLASHBACK OF FREELANCER SAGA.]

~Supercasey.


	8. The Mystery Of David Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This Chapter: After the Blues are discovered by David and Maine, David is more or less forced to spill the truth about his past. FEATURES FLASHBACK OF FREELANCER SAGA.]

As the blinding light finally died down, a knocked out Nana laid hardly moving in David's arms, who had jumped from his stand while the dust was still swirling to assist his dear Espurr. Maine hopped down, Sigma by his side as he slowly strode towards David, hand outstretched. Without missing a beat, David took Maine's hand in his own, smiling up at the older/stronger boy with a look the Blue Team could only describe as one a younger sibling would give to and older one in admiration for an accomplishment. The two boys stared at each other before bursting out laughing, David's laugh sounded sort of dorky to be honest, but it was nothing stranger than Maine's odd, growly laugh that somehow managed to shake out of his lungs and up his throat. It looked so odd, yet so normal.

"What's going to happen to David?" Caboose asked innocently as David started to heal up his Pokemon at the mini-healer in the corner of the room, where his Eevee happily greeted him as the two boys approached.

"I dunno... but man, I guess those dudes got a pretty big history, huh?" Tucker said, staring after the two for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, to break the mood, Adele broke out of her Pokeball and glared at Church, growling. "The fuck do you want, Adele?" He asked, glaring at the hotheaded and usually mean Pokemon who seemed to particularly despise her own trainer. "I don't know what I did to piss you off, but I'm sorry, okay? Sorry I re-named you Adele instead of Allison, it was just... needed."

That would not slide in Adele's book.

David and Maine both swung around quickly when Church, Caboose and Tucker came out from behind the bleachers screaming at the top of their lungs as Adele took chase after them, biting the heels of any of the boys who were starting to slow down. Before Maine could step in, Sigma ran forward, using Flamethrower on the agitated Venipede to knock her out cold, leaving the Blues leaning against the wall panting and more or less begging for air to enter their already sore lungs. Maine did not look pleased, and neither did David by the looks of it, if anything, David looked the most upset. He had asked them for one day by himself, one day, and they had gone ahead and followed him to the gym anyways. Maine eventually made a mute sigh, handing David a small card with a list of numbers as a way to keep in touch before walking away, Sigma on his shoulder.

"Maine, come back!" David yelled, staring as Maine closed the back door behind him as he left. With that, he slowly turned to the Blues, who looked ashamed, tired, and confused. "What the fuck, guys? I asked for one day to myself, one damn day! But NO, you HAD to fucking follow me because you were curious, didn't you?"

Caboose blinked up at David, eyes a bit watery. "David," He began, using puppy-dog eyes to insure that David wouldn't be pissed anymore. "I am sorry that we followed you... it was Tucker's fault."

"WHAT!?" Tucker yelled, glaring hatefully at Caboose as he realized that David's anger could get forced onto him. "You two were the idiots that agreed with me, not my fault I get excited to do shit when everyone is on my side with it!"

Church, out of all the Blues, was unashamed and simply raising an eyebrow at David. "I say its YOU who's gotta spill, buddy. I'm no expert on anything, but from what I've seen so far today, you and Agent Maine have a long history, and don't just say 'we met through school' or any of that bullshit."

David sighed, his anger dying down quickly before he motioned for Church, Tucker and Caboose to follow him to the gym's bleachers. "It's... a long story. You see, it started two months after me, Carolina, and York started our Pokemon journeys, I was ten while Carolina and York were twelve..."

...Three Years Ago...

"Guys, slow down, please!" David Cooper yelled as he and his Mudkip, Epsilon, struggled to keep up with Jen Church and Sean Miller.

Jen had with her a Torchic named Iota, a Pidgeotto named Eta, and a Luxio named Saturn, if it wasn't obvious, she had a thing for naming Pokemon after planets (At least the ones she hadn't named after her fathers Pokeball projects). Sean had with him a Treecko named Delta, a Krokorok named Boston, and a Yanma named Bronze. David had with him a Mudkip named Epsilon, a Swirlix named Seattle, and a Meowth named Simba. All together, they had a small party each of Pokemon and had yet to do much other than capture those specific Pokemon and beat only two gym leaders so far from the Blood Gulch region, which was made mostly out of huge deserts and long, mountain paths. All in all, it was a harsh place to visit much less live in for awhile, but this was the starting region for this trio.

They had all met as little kids, Jen's father had been the lead Pokeball maker in America and had insisted on having his daughter become friends with the Pokemon Champion of America's son, Sean Miller, while also befriending the lead Pokemon Professor of America's grandson, David Cooper. The three had quickly become inseparable, and it was no surprise to anyone when all three blasted out on their journeys together. Amazingly, Sean and Jen had waited for David to be old enough to go, otherwise they'd have been gone when they were ten, but really, David couldn't be more thankfully for their patience and friendship... if only Sean would slow the fuck down for five minutes...

"Come on, David. You gotta try harder than that if you're gonna be a Pokemon Master one day!" Sean yelled, smiling as his Krokorok walked beside him, chuckling alongside his trainer as David flicked them off irritably.

"Fuck you, its hot as heck out here and Epsilon is a Water Type, its killing him too!" David yelled in complaint to Sean before laying down on the trail, firmly on his back while Epsilon attempted to hide under his thin body to shield the Mudkip from the overbearing sunshine. "Where's the next town anyhow?"

Jen stopped, joining Sean to stare down at the younger boy carefully. "Not very far, Wash. Come on, up and at em', we need to get going or we're dead meat out here." She explained, using Sean's help to force David to his feet.

It was three hours later when David, Sean and Jen were all passed out in a Pokemon Center, it was late at night and instead of it being boiling hot outside, it was freezing cold. Jen and Sean were sharing a bed, Sean taking full advantage of the Pokemon Center's ridiculous bed sharing rules and somehow talking David into sharing a bed with some stranger named Matt. Suddenly, David was awoken by someone crawling (More like dropping a building) into bed next to him, little did he know that in two years, this would be the exact same way he would meet Lavernius Tucker. The blonde boy sat up, Epsilon on his lap as he met eyes with the older boy, who looked to be twelve or thirteen. The stranger named Matt had a bald head, grey eyes and a stoic look.

"Um... hi?" David said, feeling extremely scared of this much older and stronger looking kid. "I'm guessing you're Matt?"

The other boy was dead silent, his grey eyes calculating and harsh as they bore into the younger boy carefully. David gulped, quickly realizing that if a fight were to break out... he would not survive very long at all. "So, where you from? I'm from Washington." He offered, hoping to break the older boy out of his shell.

The stranger didn't respond, he simply raised an eyebrow at David, not seeming very interested in the shorter boy's attempts at conversation. "I guess you're pretty tired... I'll just shut up and leave you alone forever now." But before David could sneak out of bed and just sleep in a tent outside, the stranger had his arm in a death-grip, keeping him still.

"Stop." The older boy said, his voice thick and dangerous, he looked to be around thirteen or fourteen. "Stay here."

David nodded very slowly, secretly planning out his full will and testimony in his head. He could see the headlines for tomorrow morning already; ten year old boy strangled to death by professional wrestler/murderer, never again seen or heard from. "Calm down." Matt suddenly ordered, knocking David out of his ever worrying thoughts. "I won't kill you or anything."

"Um... okay?" David said in return, unknowing of how to even start a decent talk with this odd teenager. "Uh... you from around here?" He asked again.

Matt shook his had. "Maine." He said simply, referring to the state.

David nodded in understanding. "Sure is a long ways from home, huh? This place has nothing on Seattle."

"What's that like?" Matt asked, settling himself neatly in his cot.

David smiled brightly, adjusting himself next to Matt as his Mudkip came out, hopping onto his lap and snuggling in-between the two trainers. Matt didn't mind, he rubbed the Pokemon's head softly, listening to the gurgle-like purr silently. "Well, first off, there aren't millions of miles of deserts and swamps, also, they have the tallest buildings you'll ever see..." He went on like that for hours, eventually drifting off peacefully next to Matt.

...

"THAT'S IT!?" Church boomed, glaring at David angrily. "You put up all of this drama and secrecy for NOTHING!? Lame, man. Fucking. Lame. You could've at least stretched it out a bit, maybe including some kind of adventurous monologues or some shit? That's just boring." He complained earnestly.

Tucker rolled his eyes with irritation. "Whatever, dude. It's a story, it's not ALWAYS full of dumb shit like love or ninjas. But, still, it was pretty lame..."

"I liked the parts with the Pokemon." Caboose said happily, cuddling his Squirtle to his chest happily.

"Well sorry my heart touching childhood story wasn't as exciting as you wanted." David said sarcastically, crossing his arms as his Eevee sat on his shoulders, kind of destroying the whole 'badass' look he was attempting to pull off.

Tucker shrugged, but paused as he put a few things together. "Two questions here, man. First, why the fuck aren't your Meowth and Swirlix with you; second, how can that Matt dude speak, all I heard were fucked up growls that sounded like a woman giving birth to a whale."

David looked almost offended at the way Tucker explain Matt's voice, but didn't show it too much. "Well... my Meowth is with my Nana in Seattle, and my Swirlix is at the gym... as for Matt, well, that's a long a rough story. I'd prefer not to talk about it if I can avoid it." He explained smoothly.

"Do we get a hint?" Church asked as they all started to pack up, heading for the front doors.

David sighed deeply, looking away. "Let's just say... Arceus hunting is a really bad idea if you're not trained for it. You could get murdered... or worse."

"What's worse than getting murdered?" Tucker asked.

"I... don't know, thought it sounded kinda dramatic." David explained, shrugging peacefully.

Just as they were leaving, Caboose spoke up. "David?"

"Yeah, Caboose?" David replied.

"Can... can I call you Washington?" Caboose asked.

David chuckled lightly. "I guess so... but I prefer Wash if you don't mind."

[Next Chapter: As the Red Team finishes up their training, they dare to take on the gym leader; Agent Maine. Is Donut ready to let his precious Pokemon take on such a challenge? Will Grif focus enough to get the job done? Will Simmons impress Sarge when the professor surprises them with a visit? Will Doc ever get people on board for stopping Pokemon violence?]

~Supercasey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait, the holidays and other projects have had me buried, not to mention school. But I swear, when school's out, there will literally be nothing holding me back from writing. Can't wait, but don't worry, more updates will come before then. This is to everyone who's actually reading this shit, especially you, Lisa!


	9. Not A Normal Occurance

"Man, I can't wait to get it on with Agent Maine!" Donut yelled excitedly, grooming his Fennekin's fur softly with a fur brush that had belonged to his mother. "My lil' girl is gonna make her daddy proud!"

Simmons gave Donut a long look, his hands brushing behind Ireland's quills, making them vibrate affectionately. "Do... do you even HEAR half of the shit that leaves your mouth?" He asked very seriously to the other Red.

Grif watched from the sidelines, his Froakie perched upon his belly while his Slakoth yawned, snuggling into his side. "What's going on now?" He asked, having not listened very much to the conversation.

"They're discussing Donut's inability to notice his sexual innuendos." Doc said happily, watching momentarily from the kitchen of the small motel they had rented for the night; they had decided they were sick of Pokemon Centers, at least for a little while. "Dinner should be ready in a bit, I'm making spaghetti for us and Poffins for the Pokemon." He had his Happiny on his shoulder, clutching onto him like a koala.

Grif looked almost offended. "Why can't they eat spaghetti too? Not like it's gonna hurt them!" He complained, but made no move to argue too much, looking tired. "So, we're challenging the gym tomorrow?" He asked Simmons.

Simmons glanced over at Grif, momentarily forgetting about his argument with Donut. "Yeah, why wouldn't we? We're all ready I think, everyone on our teams are level thirteen and up."

"I still think there are easier ways to level up Pokemon besides using violence." Doc muttered shamelessly from the background; his Happiny cheered in agreement.

"How?" Donut asked, Tootsie asleep on his lap as he gently brushed the rodents fur back, making the creature look sweet and innocent. "Battling is pretty easy, and Pokemon would do it without humans around too, so how is it that bad? If anything, people are helping Pokemon not kill each other."

Doc shrugged, taking a seat on one of the beds as the spaghetti cooled in the kitchen. "Rare Candies work great, we could feed them some of those!"

"Actually, it's recently been proven that most Pokemon get a bigger boost from Rare Candies than what could be considered healthy. It gets them high sometimes, but Normal types are the most common for that." Simmons explained happily, letting his Sentret purr against the back of his arm.

"Thanks, Professor Smart-Ass. Where'd you learn that, a newspaper?" Grif asked sarcastically, his Slakoth chuckled dryly in amusement.

"Sarge said so, haven't you been listening to his lectures on Pokemon science!?" Simmons asked angrily, Ireland hissed at Grif in anger, siding with his trainer in the argument; everyone by now had agreed that Ireland was just as much of a kiss-ass as his trainer.

Grif chuckled. "Wow, Simmons. I can't believe you'd actually expect that of me, I usually just sleep while he rants." He said smoothly.

Doc re-entered the kitchen, stirring the pasta. "I still think Rare Candies are the way to go!"

"But they make Normal types high!" Simmons yelled, looking almost worried for Denmark, who he feared could be fed Rare Candies by Doc. "It's been proven, there are hundreds of documents about it in the Pokemon Research Facility of Kanto alone!"

"Sorry, Simmons. But nobody's gonna believe you unless you get some hard, cold evidence! Like a spy!" Donut said, smiling as he daydreamed about spies by no doubts, probably ones who saved fairy princesses and such.

...Meanwhile...

"Is she gonna be alright?" Tucker asked, staring down at the disoriented and giddy Eevee, who looked ready to pass out before the Blue Team.

Wash shrugged, looking very concerned. "I don't get it, all I did was give her a Rare Candy, why is she acting like this?" He asked, picking up Avril and examining her with worry filled eyes. "Poor girl."

...Back To The Reds...

"Dinner's ready!" Doc announced, entering the bedrooms with four plates of spaghetti (With Simmons help) and many empty bowls to place the Poffins in. "Careful, it's hot!"

"So glad Tucker isn't here." Grif muttered, happily diving in, not caring if he got burned (Which he did, he just toughed it out).

As everyone ate, they chattered about fighting Agent Maine.

"I still think we should request double battles!" Simmons said angrily, his Chespin asleep on his head, perfectly balanced in the curly, red mess of hair. "Believe it or not, me and Grif work better as a pair, and so do you guys!"

"Dude... that's kinda gay." Grif pointed out.

Donut and Doc didn't seem to mind though. "Man, maybe we can, it'll be a three-way if Maine is against us alone!" He yelled; everyone but Donut hoped that no one nearby would complain to the motel manager and get them thrown out.

Simmons looked concerned. "Uh... actually, maybe one on one is better."

"Besides, I don't use Pokemon in battles, it's violent and I'm a pacifist!" Doc said, afraid his friends had already forgotten. "And no amount of begging will get me on board for it!"

"I'd never beg for it, Doc." Donut announced, making Grif spit out his soda in surprise, dousing Simmons and Denmark.

Simmons growled, glaring at Grif hatefully. "Denmark, get him!" He ordered, jumping up to join the Sentret in the chase.

Grif yelped, scooping up Brian and Puma in a panic as he ran around the room, hopping over furniture and through the kitchen several times as he attempted to outrun Simmons and his Pokemon. Doc tried to calm them down from the sidelines, hoping to stop any fights or violence from taking place. Simmons refused to let up, pursing closely in his chase to attack and punish Grif for soaking him in the sticky soda pop (Was it Coke or Root Beer; no one but Grif knew which it was, it could've even been a combination of both). Donut only watched, amused and chuckling a bit as the three boys ran around like idiots.

A typical night for the Reds.

...

"About time we got here!" Sarge yelled, his Tauros walking beside him as he entered Holiday Town. "Can't be missing my boys first victory for the Red Team... expect maybe Grif, who will hopefully fail and be humiliated in front of the whole town!"

"Sarge!" Simmons yelled excitedly, running up and hugging the old professor. "You actually came, I was worried you'd be too busy at the lab to come see us!"

Sarge shrugged, chuckling as he saw Doc next to Donut. "Couldn't miss it for the world! Now, who's this here boy?" He asked, motioning towards Doc as his Tauros sniffed the medic carefully.

"Oh, this is Doc!" Donut said, smiling happily as Doc reached out and petted the Tauros, smiling at the Pokemon as it responded by leaning into the touch. "He's our newest teammate, a doctor in training!"

Sarge nodded, suddenly beaming as he came to a realization. "You replaced Grif! Good job, boys. Knew I could count on you to make such a great decision!"

Out of nowhere, Grif walked up, Puma on his shoulder while Brian latched around his stomach like a baby koala. "Hey, Sarge. I'm still alive, before you ask." He said, biting into his hotdog; where he had bought it, no one knew.

Sarge sighed with a large amount of disappointment. "So close... yet so far. Dammit, Grif! Why you always gotta ruin my happy endings?" He asked angrily, his Tauros stomped it's hooves, horns aimed at Grif.

"Not my fault your life has no other happiness." Grif muttered, not at all phased by the angry and dangerous Tauros. He had seen it all before. "So, you here to admit I'm your best assistant or what?"

"He's here to watch us fight Agent Maine, dumbass!" Simmons yelled, glaring at Grif from behind his thick glasses. "Right, sir?" He asked, looking to Sarge with hope.

"Course, but only for you and Donut, Simmons. I expect you to fail, Grif." Sarge deadpanned.

Grif shrugged, unoffended. "Whatever, if I fail than who gives a fuck?"

"How about everyone who believes in you?" Doc asked, ashamed to see Grif acting so negatively. "Don't you wanna make anybody proud of you, anyone at home, like your mother or father?"

"How about Sister?" Donut suggested.

Grif glared at Donut, making the pinkly dressed boy gulp, realizing he had crossed a line. "Don't bring family into this. I'm here because I was forced to, not because I want to. I couldn't bring Kai and that fucking blows for me, don't bring it up!" He ordered, his lazy and relaxed tone seemingly fading a bit as he glared at Donut.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean it." Donut said, backing off a bit.

Grif sighed, realizing he had freaked out the younger lad. "Look, I... I'm sorry, I just miss her is all, it's kinda harsh to not have her around right now. Just... let's drop it." He suggested, looking a bit downfallen.

"Um... I think we should get going." Simmons pointed out, not wanting to be rude, but he needed to get ride of the tense atmosphere, and fast. "Let's just go fight Maine, that should be fun, right?"

Grif nodded solemnly. "Yeah... I guess so."

...

[Next Chapter: The Reds finally take on Agent Maine, but even with Sarge there to back them up, are they really ready for the double battle of the century? Can Grif and Simmons really work as a unit, can Donut convince Doc to fight back, will Sarge step in and show the Reds whose boss?]

[A/N: Sorry that there's no action, I just really needed to spell-check this and get it out there. I was worried it would be too long if I added the battle, but it'll come soon enough. I'm off of school now, so updates should be coming lickedy split. Also, warning, I will be going back soon and spell-checking/editing all of the chapters, but I'm not about to do that tonight! Please comment, it would be nice! Also, this chapter is to mednin on Fanfiction.net as well as lala, who was kind enough to comment on this story!]

~Supercasey.


	10. An Ultimatum On Bullshit

"This is such bullshit." Church muttered as the Blue Team strode out of their motel room, heading over to the gym. "Like, not your normal brand of bullshit; this is, like, the ultimate amount of bullshit."

Caboose gives Church a sympathetic look, brows furrowed with concern. "Come on, Church! We get to see the Reds have fun with Agent Rain!" He explained, skipping ahead of the group, Freckles resting on his shoulder.

"That's 'Maine', Caboose." Washington corrected, Nana purring in quiet agreement to her owner. Wash scratched behind her ears as a result, smirking at the cat. "I'm not sure he'd exactly appreciate you calling him that either..."

"Just calm your tits already, Church." Tucker suggested, Junior hanging loosely to his backpack, tiny claws more or less destroying the bag. "We're literally going to go cheer on Maine, it's not like we're gonna be hanging with the Reds for very long!"

"It's still bullshit." Church huffed, catching up to Caboose.

Tucker hung back as Church passed by him, settling to travel beside Washington instead. "Soooooo... you and Maine. You dudes close?"

"Your Charmander is literally ripping your backpack to shreds, Tucker. I'm pretty sure there are more important things to talk about than my friendship with Maine." Washington pointed out, shrugging when Tucker glared at him. "I'm just saying, it's not important."

"You two a thing?" Tucker questioned further. "I mean, I get we're all, like, from ten to thirteen, but I'm just saying you act differently around the dude."

"We just... it's complicated, Tucker." Wash finally said, frowning as he stared at his feet, still pacing at a dreadfully slow speed behind the rest of the Blues. "We've known each other for a long time."

"Let me guess, you're gonna be super fucking dramatic and say something horribly cliche, aren't you?" Tucker asked, smirking when Wash blushed, looking away.

Wash sighed, looking directly at Tucker before speaking. "When I was around six years old, my mother and father died in a car crash." He deadpanned.

"Whoa, what!?" Tucker stared at Washington, confused. "But you said your mom was some kinda famous super trainer or some shit!"

"She was, before she died." Wash explained further. "After that, I was given to my grandmother, who I had to take care of as much as she had to take care of me; it was really hard for me for a long time, at least until Sean, Jen, and Matt showed up. After that, I got alot better."

"Dude, that's kinda brutal." Tucker stated, suddenly frowning as he glared at the ground. "At least you got a good dad though."

Wash stared at Tucker, eyes wide with concern. "What happened to yours? Did you never meet him?"

"Oh no," And by the way Tucker said it, it gave Wash the impression that the subject was deeper than Tucker would ever explain. "I knew the fucker alright, he just never showed up half the time; I get to spend the weekends with him back home, but usually he just feeds me fast-food and takes me to clubs with him for 'Father-Son Bonding'."

"That's awful." Wash said, brow furrowing as he stared at the ground along with Tucker.

"And that's not the half of it!" Tucker promised, kicking a can on the sidewalk, successfully having it swing into the back of Church's head, causing him to yelp angrily. "Everyone called me a fucking bastard after they found out, and no one wanted to hang out with me! The only people I could hang out with were the other rejects; the kid from Special Eds who had once stabbed a kid with a straw for hitting a Ratatta, and the kid who once bit another kid in first grade for calling him short."

Washington didn't respond, only kept walking. After a moment, he returned Nana to her Pokeball, using one of his free hands to clutch Tucker's. "Guess we're both pretty fucked up, huh?" He asked, chuckling in an almost nervous/sad fashion.

Tucker chuckled too, just a bit amused by the reality of it. "Yeah... guess we are." He agreed, never letting go of Wash's hand; it just didn't register as weird for some reason.

...

"This is bullshit." Grif decided, presently at Maine's Gym, readying his Pokemon for battle. "I can't believe Donut got Maine to agree to a Double Battle; actually, no, I can't believe Doc understood Maine in the first place!"

"Shut the fuck up, Grif!" Simmons shouted, tying a maroon bandana around Ireland's neck. "You're making Ireland nervous!"

"You are the biggest nerd, Simmons. Capes, really?" Grif inquired, smirking when Simmons blushed.

"They're bandanas!" Simmons insisted, tying one around Denmark's tail seeing as it couldn't go all the way around her neck without hurting her. "And they're not nerdy, they're representative."

"They're still fucking dumb." Grif stated, patting Brian on the head when the Slakoth made a small 'hm' of agreement. "See? Everyone agrees."

Doc frowned at Grif, his Happiny parked on his shoulder. "Come on, Grif; you're bringing negativity to the team." He explained, smiling at Simmons. "I think your capes are great, Simmons."

"They're bandanas!" Simmons yelled, Ireland nodding along with him. "Seriously, can no one tell the fucking difference?"

"Simmons, as much as I hate to agree with Grif, they're capes." Sarge said, patting his Gogoat, Bessy, on the head peacefully.

Donut, from the back, finally spoke up, his Pichu actually wearing a cape, colored bright pink and soaked in glitter. "You guys don't even know fashion; it's clearly a cloak!"

"Fine, that's a cloak," Grif pointed at what Ireland wore. "-And that's a skirt." He pointed at what Donut wore.

Donut blushed only slightly, adjusting the skirt. "It's called a kilt, Grif; haven't you ever heard of the Scotsmen, or the Spartans?"

"I'm surrounded by nerds." Grif announced, sighing as he started to walk away.

"Show time, guys!" A worker announced to the trainers, smiling wide. "First up, Maine has requested to battle Richard Simmons and Dexter Grif!"

"Let's get this over with." Grif mumbled out from behind a yawn, carrying Puma on one shoulder, Brian still hugging the other. "We are gonna fucking die."

"No you won't, Doc is a doctor, remember?" Donut asked, smiling hopefully at Doc then. "You are a doctor, right?"

"Doctor in training." Doc assured Donut, smiling confidently. "And if anyone gets hurt, I've got plenty of Aloa Vera for everyone!"

Grif dropped his face, distraught. "Sarge, if I die, give Puma and Brian to my sister, also, tell her she better not have sex, like, ever!" He ordered sadly, as if in a heavy depression.

"Don't worry, Grif; if you die, I'll host your funeral!" Donut assured the Red, grinning at the thought. "I'm thinking Underwater Hawaii as the theme, any objections?"

"I think that sounds wonderful!" Doc agreed, smiling along with the pink rookie. "It'll need streamers too!"

"Are you boys planning a funeral or a nine year old's birthday party!?" Sarge questioned, glaring at the two Reds. "And if it's gotta have a theme, you better choose World War II!"

"I fucking hate everything. Aw fuck, am I turning into Church!?"

...

"Do you understand the rules?" Simmons couldn't help but ask as he and Grif walked onto the battlefield, stepping onto the trainer's platform.

"Yeah yeah yeah. No switching if your guy isn't knocked out, if one of us is outta Pokemon the last guy can still fight, only choose one Pokemon, and again no switching if your guy isn't knocked out." Grif recited.

"I'm only reminding you 'cus it's important." Simmons explained, pouting at the floor as his Chespin rubbing against his neck comfortingly.

Grif simply nodded, petting his Slakoth gently. "Something tells me this is either gonna suck, or we're gonna kick some serious ass today."

Simmons shrugged. "With our luck, probably both. Hell, I expect at least ONE of us walking outta here with an injury."

"This is why our team sucks, you're always so damn negative." Grif stated, leaning on the platform rail as it rose off the ground, above the battlefield. "Just go with the flow, point-Dexter."

"Says the kid whose NAME is Dexter." Simmons replied sarcastically, grinning as Grif blushed, looking away.

"Fuck off, just... never say that in front of the Blues, got it? Like I need that hanging over my head..." Grif muttered, Brian nodding in agreement on his shoulder.

Simmons rolled his eyes, straightening however as Maine entered, Sigma giving the two trainers a death glare. Off to the side of the field were the Blues, all huddled around on the benches, with Doc, Donut, and Sarge watching as well. Maine stepped onto his own platform, grabbing a Pokeball from his belt before sending out an Audino and a Furret. The two Pokemon glared at Grif and Simmons, prompting them to send out Brian and Ireland. 

"This battle will be a two vs. two battle, between Agent Maine of the Holiday Gym, and the tag team of Grif and Simmons of Velvet Town. Each side is allowed two pokemon, and only the challengers may switch Pokemon, if his partner is knocked out. The battle is over when both sides are down." the referee called, her voice carrying throughout the gym.

She then looked to each side's trainers, drawing their attention. "Do you all accept these rules?"

Maine growled out something incoherent, but the referee caught he was saying yes. Grif and Simmons just nodded, a little afraid their voices would crack.

"Then let the battle...BEGIN!"

Grif looked to Simmons, grinning from ear to ear. "Simmons, Attack Pattern Cat-Floor!"

Simmons stared right back, mouth agape. "But... but we haven't even tested it yet! Who knows if they can even do it?"

"Just trust me!" Grif ordered, looking to their Pokemon on the field; the Furret and Audino were running at them fast. "Ireland, grab Brian and spin him on the floor, kick him at them with Vine Whip!"

Ireland, surprisingly, listened to Grif, laying Brian down on his belly, spinning him over and over until he shoved him swirling towards the incoming Pokemon. "Brian, use Slash!" Simmons ordered, making the Slakoth's claws glow white and grow three times their size, sharp as an axe.

Furret dodged, but Audino wasn't so lucky, tripping over with large scratches on her knees, landing on top of Furret, who cried out at the weight of the much bigger Pokemon landing on him. Maine crossed his arms, glaring down at the field, before nodding at his Furret, who nodded back. Meanwhile, Church looked to Tucker, who was still staring with wide eyes at the very dizzy Slakoth on the field.

"Dude, did you see that shit? Isn't that what you used to do to your mom's Meowth? You know... before it's claws dug into you and you cried for three hours straight?" Church asked, smirking at the funny memory.

Tucker rolled his eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I remember that shit... man, I can't believe that's even legal. Course, so is being a prostitute according to my mum."

"Wait, what?" Wash asked, eyes wide, Avril copying his baffled stare.

"Fuck it, just watch the battle." Tucker ordered, changing the subject, just in time for Ireland to be sent flying, due to a string of events caused mainly by amazing mute communication between Maine and his Audino. "Watch out!"

Ireland slammed head first into Donut's gut, knocking the boy off of the bleachers; Donut screeched, while Doc actually chuckled, but immediately started tending to Ireland. "He's knocked out, ref!" He warned.

The woman nodded in confirmation. "The Pokemon nicknamed Ireland has been knocked out; you may choose another Pokemon from either trainer."

"Shit." Simmons muttered, Denmark hopping onto the field after being released from her Pokeball, landing with a soft 'pap'. "Get 'em, Denmark!"

Denmark chirped, immediately using Quick Attack, running at the Furret, who used Quick Attack right back. The two Pokemon collided, both grunting, before wrestling for dominance. Brian struggling even more in fighting the tank of an Audino, who just wouldn't let up with her array of Mega Punches, making Brian cry out several times. Suddenly, a glow of white engolfed the arena, before there were amazingly two Furrets battling it out, one still wearing it's dark maroon cape. They all stared, Maine even smirking, nodding in satisfaction at Denmark's growth. Out of nowhere, however, Brian was out cold, moaning and groaning.

"Fuck," Grif whispered, returning Brian with a look of pity, but a small smirk of pride was sent Denmark's way. "Nice training, Simmons."

Simmons blushed, looking away, but smiled a bit as Denmark knocked out the other Furret with a Slam, chirping in approval as Maine reluctantly returned the Furret. "That's my girl!" He yelled out, blushing again as Grif laughed at him. "Fuck you, Grif!"

"Whatever... Puma, go!" Grif ordered, his Froakie hopping off his shoulder and flipping onto the battlefield elegantly.

"In two weeks, I promise you, that thing won't be able to the fucking move you'll feed him so much junk food." Simmons promised, earning a punch to the side via Grif.

Grif rolled his hazel eyes, still unconvinced. "It's to comfort him, jackass! Not all of us win every single battle we fight, like Doc!"

"There's a fine line between choosing not to participate and losing... I like to believe I walk that line everyday of my life." Doc explained, Ireland knocked out on his lap, head bandaged up.

Ignoring Doc, Grif grinned at Puma, who looked eager to fight. "Alright, Puma! Use Watergun, go!"

Obeying Grif, Puma started running at Audino, who smirked, crossing her arms, much like Maine. Maine nodded at the Audino, who made a protective stance. "Grif, look out!" Donut warned, but it was too late.

The Protect bubble formed around Audino efficiently, making the Watergun bounce off and smack Puma in the face. When it dissipated, the Audino made a muted chuckle, shaking her head. Puma croaked sadly, scooting away, but not fast enough to avoid Audino's Return, sending him skidding across the field. Simmons was getting worked up, seeing already that Audino had the upper-hand, but he soon recovered, smirking at a sudden idea.

"Puma!" He yelled, getting his attention. "Use Watergun!"

"Dude, he can't hit it!" Grif reminded the taller boy, looking hopelessly at his Froakie. "It'll just hit him again."

"Grif, I've trusted you, so you gotta trust me!" Simmons ordered, watching intently.

As expected, as Puma started running at Audino, the bubble started up again, but not before Denmark started running at her. "Denmark, use Quick Attack and get in there!" Simmons yelled.

Denmark barely made it in, an added Sand-Attack making it impossible for anyone to see what was going on inside the bubble, also making it so Audino couldn't see Maine. When the smoke and bubble disipated, Denmark was barely awake, wobbling as she stood upon a KO'd Audino, who looked worse for ware.

The refferee grinned, nodding at Maine. "Audino is unable to battle; the challengers Dexter Grif and Dick Simmons have won!"

Everyone in the stands cheered, even the Blues, their screaming carrying through the gym. Maine smirked, nodding proudly at Simmons in particular. Everyone watching as Simmons hopped off of his plateform, running to scoop up Denmark and hug her. Grif did the same, sorta, taking his time in scooping up Puma, who looked more well off then his partner. Even as Maine handed them their badges, Simmons struggling to hold a much heavier Denmark, he stayed smiling, something Washington would later note as being a rare occurence from him.

...

Hours later and everyone had had their battles with Maine; Doc had refused along with Wash, it took Tucker two tries, Church won without too much trouble, Donut struggled but did surprisingly well, and Caboose ultimately crushed it. After healing, they all met up at the town gates, where the next route lied ahead. They all sort of nodded at each other, different levels of respect on either side, while a bit of heated rivalry still sparked into most of their gazes.

"Well, guess we'll be seeing y-" Church was cut off mid-sentence as Tex rode by on a bike, smacking him upside the head.

Tucker laughed outright, along with Grif. "Serves you right, Blue!" Grif yelled, earning a somewhat approving nod from Sarge.

"That bitch... get back here you son of a-" Church's voice grew distant as he went after Tex, the others trailing behind.

"We'll keep in touch!" Wash promised, his Eevee squeaking in agreement.

Alone at last, Sarge sent out Chupathingy, his Tauros, who glared at Grif. "Uh... Sarge?"

"Grif! Yer battling was awful at best and completely unacceptable-" Sarge started, running his hand over Chupathingy's spine.

"-I completely agree, sir!" Simmons added helpfully.

"Chupathingy, teach 'm a lesson!" Sarge ordered.

Grif screeched as he took off on the route, Chupathingy nipping at his heels, with Donut, Sarge, Doc, and Simmons all running way behind him... this was shaping up to be quite the adventure, huh?

...

[Next Chapter: The heat is on as the Reds and Blues take off into an awful swamp, only to get themselves lost and make unlikely duos among themselves. As they battle against the Pokemon of the swamp, another few Pokemon may join them on their quest to not only be Pokemon Masters, but to escape this crazy place!]

A/N: This was a bit rushed at the end, but I think I did well! Please R&R!

~Supercasey.


	11. Q&A #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Q&A (Will just Edit this chapter to answer any questions asked!!!)

Heyyo bitches and gents, it's Supercasey here to spread a bit of news AND excitement! As you all might've read, the Reds and Blues have just beat the first gym, so what better time to have a good old fashioned Q&A session! That's right, you got questions? I'm happy to answer them! This'll only last for awhile, and I'm here all day since I'm not going to school today, so ask away and I'll try to answer the best I can!

So, here's an example question (It's also one I feel NEEDS to be answered before anybody asks...)

From: Anonymous (Me!)

Q: "Will there be any slash in this story? Whether it be human/human, Pokemon/Pokemon, or even, dare I ask it, human/Pokemon?

A: "There will not, and I can assure, WILL NOT BE ANY HUMAN/POKEMON SLASH!!! Not that anyone's asked, but just making that very clear! Also, there ARE human pairings, but I do not plan on doing anything slash, seeing as how young they are in the story and also I'm not exactly experienced in writing slash! ALSO!!! I MIGHT breed Pokemon at SOME point, but there'll be no sex scene, just them popping out an egg really. Still not sure if it'll happen though..."

ACTUAL QUESTIONS BELOW

From : lala

Q: "Is there going to be Churboose in this story? I'm not asking for anything M rated, but maybe cute couply moments between them would be nice. In the "Relationships" it says that Church/Caboose relationships will be happening. By "relationships" are you referring to just friendship?"

A: "This story, originally, was written to be Churboose, therefore, it will become more apparent later on. There'll be hints the next chapter, very subtle, nothing like 'Damn, he's hot' outta Caboose or Church, but I'm sure there'll be a bit less attitude for no reason what-so-ever from Church when chatting with Caboose... yeah, but, good question. This story isn't entirely romantic, but, I will try to add more as it goes on!"

Supercasey.


	12. In The Jungle, The Mighty Jungle, The Trainers Act Like Dumbasses

"Oh. My. God." Grif whispered, eyes locked onto the chubby Pokemon before him. "That is by far the greatest Pokemon I've ever seen... besides maybe Brian and Puma."

"Grif," Simmons began, giving said preteen an exasperated look, not nearly as impressed by the Pokemon as Grif was. "I honestly can't believe you right now."

"But just look at her, Simmons," Grif ordered as he crouched down, wrapping an arm loosely around the docile Munchlax. "She is amazing and you know it."

"Okay, first off, HER!? Secondly, that Munchlax is fatter than your Aunt May," Simmons countered, giving the Munchlax a once over. "Why do you keep catching fatass Pokemon?"

"They're not fat! They're just... big boned." Grif explained, blushing as he scooped up the Munchlax, much to Simmons's surprise. The thing looked heavier than a sack of bricks. "Don't you listen to him, Akua. You're perfect."

Donut looked up from where he was sitting in the dirt beside Doc, where he had been earlier chatting with the doctor-in-training until Grif and Simmons had started up their pillow talk. "What does Akua mean in Hawaiian?" He asked curiously.

"It means Goddess or God, which is what my little princess is." Grif explained proudly, patting his newly found 'princess' on the head soothingly. "Try not to be jealous."

"... That's gay." Donut decided, going back to where he was tying a bright, pink ribbon traced with lace around Tootsie's neck lovingly. "You guys think lace is too much? I mean, it's totally in season, but I wanna make sure my lil' girl is looking perfect!"

The other boys simply stared at Donut, too baffled beyond words by now to really reply. That is, until Sarge came bursting through the brush, covered in mud, leaves, and blades of stray grass. The man looked amazingly different now that he was out of his lab, dressed in what he seemed to decide was more 'civilian' clothing. The scientist wore a red camo wife-beater, knee-length brown shorts, black army boots, long white socks, and a bandage over his left elbow to help stop an earlier injury from bleeding anymore than it had. The older man stood up tall, much taller than the twelve year old's, and smirked in the way he did when he was about to either start rambling, or send them on a ridiculous adventure. Much like the one they were on now.

"Men," Sarge began, voice gruff and full of a certain revolutionary spark. "It has come to my attention that we have recently outnumbered the Blues by a half!"

"Half?" Doc repeated, looking the team over carefully. "But there are five of us, sir! And, from what I've seen, the Blues only have four people... unless that one girl in the black jacket counts."

"Well, Grif counts as only half!" Sarge explained, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world. "Really, Doc, you gotta learn yer math!"

Grif, from the sidelines, rolled his eyes, finally catching the scientist's attention. "Grif! What in Sam Hell is that in yer arms!?"

The young boy looked down, smiling as he locked eyes with his now somewhat awake Munchlax. "Oh, this is my new Pokemon, Ak-"

"Wait just a blasted second!" Sarge yelled, looking both infuriated and amazed at once. "That means ya got three Pokemon! And since I only got two... Goddamn, I've been outdone!"

"May I suggest we try catching more Pokemon, sir?" Simmons asked, looking just a bit hopeful. Ever since Denmark had evolved, he had been eager to catch more Pokemon, her evolution making him more excited to complete the Pokedex. "It would surely help us in preparing for the next gym battle, and help us catch up to Grif!"

"Or..." Sarge gained a glint in his icy eyes, making everyone else gulp internally. Sarge's plans never ended very well, all either ending with a literal bang, or Grif in pain. "I could travel through the dangerous, off-limits jungle on the next route and train myself until I come across a legendary Pokemon, to which I can train to destroy the Blues and kill Grif!"

Simmons eyes got wide. He and everyone else had heard many stories of that particular swamp, and knew full well that the place was rumored to be inhabited by huge, monstrous Pokemon, ones usually unheard of in most areas. "But, sir! That jungle is off-limits!"

Sarge, ignoring Simmons, started re-packing the campsite, excitedly mumbling to himself praise for such a brilliant idea. "Simmons, there's no time for yer ridiculous ideas! Now is a time for action, a time to take the enemy head-on, and do the unthinkable!" With that, he took off, towards where the jungle was a few miles out.

Doc sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "We're going after him, aren't we?" He asked aloud, watching the old man slowly disappear into the distance.

"Well, we can't just let him get killed!" Simmons explained, looking both worried and quite annoyed. "Come on, we gotta go before he gets himself murdered! Or worse, goes even more crazy!"

"So we ARE going after him?" Doc repeated, letting out another long, annoyed groan. "I knew I should've stayed in Holiday..."

With that, the remaining four members of Red Team took off into the woods, Grif quickly snatching Akua into a Pokeball before following after his teammates. Just another day in the life of the Reds, it seemed.

...

"Holy fuck, Church! Slow down!" Tucker begged, starting to slow down from a lack of exercise as he charged after his angry team leader. "There's no way we're gonna catch her!"

"Like Hell we will," Church screamed, still going strong, but at this rate, he was sure to pass-out eventually. "I'm not letting her get away with that shit!"

"She smacked you in the head, Church," Washington helpfully reminded the younger boy, stopping beside Tucker, patting the darker boy on the back. "Pretty sure everyone does that to you sooner or later."

"Yeah, well the way she did it was just plain offensive!" Church squeaked, voice rising a considerable amount. "At least other people stick around long enough for me to say something! She just took off on her damn bike, like I was just a fucking roadblock!"

"You... had been... standing.. in the middle... of the fucking ROAD, Church!" Tucker wheezed out, plopping his rear down onto the grassy ground, sweating hard as he regained his breath. "Jesus, I think I twisted something! Who knew running hurt so much?"

"The pain means you're actually getting stronger," Wash told the group, smiling as he sat beside Tucker. "Maybe now you won't faint every time I ask you to train with me in the morning..."

"What are you, a drill Sargent?" Tucker asked, coughing as his breathing began to level out more properly. "God, we never should've recruited your ass."

Wash shrugged, not looking nearly as offended as he would've years ago. He'd grown up more from being around the other Freelancers all those years ago, something he was reminded of when he had regrouped with Maine just a few days prior. At ten years old, he would've been giggling and laughing like crazy while hanging out with Maine, and while he'd been quite happy to see the mute giant, he knew full well that he'd acted more appropriate and adult-like than he had way back when. He sighed, laying down beside Tucker, mind almost tricking him into thinking Tucker was York. Hm, York. Wash wondered idly how the pickpocket was doing. Probably causing trouble, probably with 'Lina, probably-

The oldest of the Blues shook his head, washing those thoughts away. He was sure York was fine, maybe still trying to help Carolina in her search for Suicune, but the older teenager would be just fine on his own. Wash just worried alot. He had found himself in that habit more and more after so many incidents had happened, after his friends had undergone so many accidents, York losing his eye, Maine losing his voice... they had all caused Washington to grow more protective of those he cared about. He knew it was still there, that fear of losing someone he cared about, and it showed sometimes. Like when Caboose had lost his toe, it had shown strongly in that moment.

He supposed it always would. Washington silently decided it wasn't a weakness.

"Church!" Caboose screeched suddenly, running back to his team, Tex over one shoulder, a broken bike over the other. "I caught the mean lady!"

"Put me down!" Tex demanded, but due to her surprisingly short height, she was incapable of convincing the larger boy to let her go, even as she punched his back repeatedly. "I'm gonna kill you, so help me!"

Church, who had been midway through a tangent Tucker and Wash and been ignoring, smirked as he saw Caboose heading over with his rival. "Bring her on over, buddy!" He ordered, hands on his hips, looking smug as the Devil making a contract. "Good job!"

Tex, still squirming, began kicking as hard as possible, probably leaving a few bruises for the twelve year old holding her. "You ass-hats owe me a new bike!" She shouted.

Now that she was closer, Washington was fully capable of meeting Tex, who he slowly realized he knew all too well. That blonde hair, those boots, that jacket... yeah, it had to be her. Sudden flashes in his memory reminded Washington of way back when, back when Tex had just been some kid that had followed the Freelancers around, always watching their battles, looking so entranced and amazed. Of course, up close, that child-like curiosity and interest would be replaced by a certain, almost cold-hearted demeanor, one that Wash couldn't forget in a million years. In all his time as a trainer/human being, only South and Tex had ever had the guts to backtalk or challenge Carolina. That was something no man could forget.

"Texas?" Wash questioned, walking on over to stare at the little blonde girl. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Wash?" Tex countered, looking the older boy up and down as soon as Caboose put her down, her eyes wide with curiosity. Now uncovered, her eyes were a milky blue, her sunglasses having been lost after Caboose had, er... retrieved her. "I could say the same for you. How's Carolina been, have ya seen her lately?"

"Not in awhile, no," Wash admitted, somewhat grimly. "She's gotten better after what happened to York... she's not perfect, but she's not destroying herself either. York's been helping her recover."

"Has York recovered?" Tex asked, looking more serious. Seems even Tex hadn't forgiven herself about what happened to York, just like the rest of them hadn't. "God, it's been a long time since I've seen anyone... 'cept Wyoming, saw that cracker a few weeks ago, but, otherwise... nothing."

"That's a shame," Wash agreed, frowning in disappointment. "We should have some sorta reunion once everyone's more settled, maybe after this adventure is over with."

"Another journey? Already? After what happened to Maine?" Tex looked impressed, smirking a bit at the older child. "You've gotten tougher, Wash."

"You too." Wash replied, smirking right back at the other blonde. He loosely remembered all the times the others had picked on him, claiming Wash and Tex HAD to be related, just 'cus they both had shades of blue for eyes and the same blonde hair. They both even had freckles, but Wash had more by far. "Nice to see you out on your own adventure, maybe you'll even get to fight 'Lina if you get strong enough."

From the sidelines, the Blues kept looking from Washington to Texas, unable to truly define the interaction. They seemed to know each other, that much was clear, but the other Blues, still being new to the whole 'Wash-knows-lots-of-gym-leaders' thing, were left silently wondering if Tex was a gym leader too. Church gulped, not liking those odds in the least. He hadn't even battled the bombshell blonde before, but just from looking at her, he knew full well that the girl was no rookie and had been watching battles and training Pokemon from a fairly young age. The idea both intrigued and worried him, for multiple reasons he felt needed further explanation at some point or another.

As if by some God's all powerful conjuring, Sarge came dashing by, making everyone stop and stare as the old man was followed by his team. "Sir, slow down, please!" Simmons begged, unable to even come close to the older man's speed. "We can't go into that jungle, it's restricted!"

"Simmons! You have no sense of adventure, and an adventure is what we'll have in there! You'll see!" Sarge shouted back, not daring to slow down as he climbed the barbwire fence to the restricted jungle ahead. "Come on, ya big sissies! Keep up!"

"But... isn't that jungle cursed?" Donut asked, nonetheless arriving first to the gate of the younger Reds, Tootsie clinging to his back as he started climbing the fence. "I heard from my dad that no one comes out of there alive!"

"All the more reason to explore it, dumbnuts!" Sarge explained, voice muffled, as he was slowly trudging farther and farther into the dark ibis of the wild jungle. "Now keep up or shut up!"

Reaching the fence as well, Simmons, Grif, and Doc all struggled to even get a good hold on the top bar, where tiny pricks of wire bit at their palms. Simmons immediately drew back, whining under his breath as he rubbed at a cat-scratch deep cut on his right palm, giving the fence another uncertain look. He'd never been an adventurer, never climbed trees or hopped fences like some hoodlum as a kid. Grif, however, having been from a rather crazy family, easily made his way over the fence. He was no monkey-boy like his skinny ass companion Donut, but he sure as fuck had gotten over more than one obstacle as a toddler. Meanwhile, Doc was hesitating, eventually opting to allow Donut to more or less drag him over the fencing, making him cry out as barbs bit his stomach and legs harshly.

"Those bitches can't climb for shit... except maybe the chick," Tex commented, giving Church one look, before shoving him to the ground, taking off for the jungle. "Last one to the next town is a bitch that sucks Bug-catcher balls!"

"I..." Washington had no words, simply staring after the bombshell blonde, the very one who'd once rode on Maine's shoulders and damn near gotten crushed by a Tyranitar as a little kid.

"That bitch!" Church screamed, jumping up, face and shoulders beat red with anger, green eyes full of a lust for victory. "Come on, let's get her! We'll show that cunt whose boss!"

"Church, wait for me!" Caboose called, running after the other boy as he ran off for the jungle, literally throwing Church over the fence before stepping back, then jumping it in one leap.

Tucker and Wash both stared, before following after the idiot boys. Wash and Tucker helped each other over, Wash pushing Tucker up to get on the other side, allowing the darker boy to help pull him over. Now that they were all inside the jungle, they all looked around, unsure of where to start... there were just so many damn vines and trees. Finally, of the duo, Tucker took off, thinking he'd seen Church, leaving Wash to yell after him. All alone, Washington gulped, jumping as he heard what was by no doubts the roar of a truly ferocious Dragon type Pokemon. Now terrified beyond reason, Washington ran in a random direction, silently praying he'd find Tucker soon, before anything bad could happen...

...

"Great, just motherfucking great!" Church yelled, glaring at the road ahead as he and Donut trudged through the awful jungle alone. "I can't believe I lost her! She's there one minute, gone the next. I swear to every fucking God in the universe, she has to have ninja parents or some shit!"

"It'll be okay, Blue guy!" Donut soothed, smiling softly as Sweetie rode on his shoulder, nodding in agreement with her trainer. "I mean, I'm sure we'll find everyone soon! And look, since we've got the time, we can catch tons of dudes and train 'em!"

Church stopped, giving Donut an exasperated look, before shaking his head. It would be no use pointing out the obvious. "So," He began, actually attempting a conversation. Unlike Caboose, he'd never talked much to Donut online before their adventure. "You actually from Velvet or somewhere else?"

Donut perked up, always excited to chatter on about anything he might take interest in. "Oh! I'm not from Velvet, none of us really are! Grif is from Hawaii, Simmons is from Ireland, and I'm from Ohio! Come to think of it, I think Sarge mentioned living in Ohio once..."

"Ohio? You mean in the US?" Church asked, and when Donut nodded, he smirked. "No way, I'm from the states too! 'Course, you guys already knew that... but in-case no one told ya, I'm from Texas. Tucker is originally from Michigan, and Caboose... fuck, I can't remember. He always says the moon... crazy fucker..."

Of course, Donut knew all of this already, but he kept quiet, just glad to see Church excited and talking rather than angry and screaming. It was a nice change. "Hey, you hear that?" Church stopped, seeing something moving up ahead. "Is that... holy shit, don't move." He held his arm out in front of Donut, squinting at the bush curiously.

Minutes ticked by in utter silence, Donut biting his tongue to keep back his pestering questions and Church watching the green shrub with a glint in his eyes. After a rather long time, a brown tail with a small spike near the end popped out, resting and wagging occasionally as little sniffles filled the air. More curious, Church snuck forward, amazingly quiet as he crept towards the greenery. As he disappeared inside, Donut heard a low-key whine, before Church stood up once more. In his arms was a bloody little Pokemon, it's head covered by a dark crimson skull, soaked in blood. Donut recognized the Pokemon right away as a Cubone, and from the looks of it, so had Church. Church rubbed the Cubone's back, trying to calm the little thing down as he gave Donut a pleading look. Kicking into action, Donut pulled out an old blanket from his bag, handing it to Church. Securely wrapping the little guy, Church allowed the bloody animal to knot it's fist into his blazer, probably staining it, but he didn't look too concerned by it. Stepping forward, Donut reached out to pet the Pokemon, but the Cubone cried out, tucking closer to Church.

"Easy there, buddy," Church's voice was softer than Donut had ever heard, the boy rubbing the Pokemon's back in a comforting manner. "No one's gonna hurt ya, I promise."

"Uh... is he okay?" Donut asked, careful to not get too close, still looking at the tiny Pokemon with wide eyes. "He looks... sick. I dunno, he just seems really freaked out."

"His mom is dead," Church deadpanned, looking at something Donut was glad he couldn't see in the bushes. "Looks like it was slow... poor buddy, he's really small for a Cubone."

"You gonna keep him?" Donut asked, creeping around to stand behind Church, closer now, but out of eyesight of the orphaned Pokemon. "I mean, we can't just leave him!"

"'Course I'm keeping him!" Church spat back, looking almost offended. "I'm naming him Jimmy by the way... fucking Jimmy, everyone's gonna like him."

Donut nodded, smiling as Church captured the Pokemon, before letting it out, re-wrapping it to continue comforting the poor Cubone. "He's super cute!"

Church stopped, glaring at Donut, which wasn't nearly as scary with a baby Cubone in his arms. "If you tie one fucking ribbon on him, I will kill you slowly and painfully, Franklin Donut."

At light-speed, Donut had a little cobalt ribbon tied to Jimmy's clubbing bone, running away to escape his current companion. "Not unless you can catch me, Leonard Church!"

"Get back here you gay baby bitch!" Church screamed, though he rubbed Jimmy's belly to show he wouldn't hurt him, before going after Donut, kicking up muddy dirt as he went.

...

"For the love of... Grif! Simmons! Donut! Where in the world are ya?" Sarge looked around steadily, trying to find out where his young teammates had wandered off to. "I'm givin' ya all to the count 'a three before I go 'n find ya myself!"

The Red Team leader stood there for a few minutes, looking around for a good three or so minutes. Sighing, he shook his head. Looks like they'd run off. Suddenly, a boy Sarge recognized as Washington stepped out from behind a bush, looking roughed up a good amount. "Wash? That you?" Sarge asked, stepping forward. "You lost too?"

Washington nodded slowly, still spooked a bit from being alone for so long in the jungle. "Well, come on, I ain't gonna bite!" Sarge promised, though he usual despised Blues... well, he understood damn well how terrifying being a Pokemon trainer could be. "Let's go find yer friends 'n get movin'!"

Still hesitant, Wash followed Sarge, practically glued to the man's side. He was used to deserts and open plains in Blood Gulch, and had never been in a jungle before, at least, not without the Freelancers to keep him company. In all reality, Wash was sort of a more private kid. Yeah, he sassed his friends and goofed around when he was comfortable, but dammit, alone, he seemed much less free with what he said and far more reserved. As Sarge walked faster, so did Wash, both practically sprinting as Sarge heard a loud noise from not too far ahead.

"Come on, into the bushes!" Sarge instructed, ducking down with Wash in the dark brush. "I think I see somethin'!"

Sarge and Washington were stone silent as they crawled into the thick brush, peering out through the mossy green at a tiny, rusty looking cage. Inside, a strangely colored Zorua was whining, nibbling on the bars, but had lost it's ferocious spark long before the two trainers had arrived. Sarge recognized the cage, having seen one or two Pokemon poaching cages in his hayday, not that he'd ever used them. Even as a kid he'd known how bad of an idea it was. As Sarge contemplated, he saw Wash get out of the bushes, walking carefully over to the trapped Zorua.

"Hey, buddy," Wash cooed, trying to comfort the tiny Pokemon. "I'm not gonna hurt you... I'm here to help you..."

The Zorua lurched up violently, scratching itself on the bars before glaring full force at Wash, hissing loud and clear at the young blonde. "Easy, buddy," Wash whispered, getting down on his belly in front of the cage, pulling out a candy-bar from his pocket. "Want some? It's safe, trust me." He opened it, holding it out to the no doubt starving Pokemon.

A low growl came from the Zorua's belly, before it leaned it's muzzle through the bars, able to manage a few bites before he gave up, too weak and tired to even eat. "I'm gonna save you, okay?" Wash asked, picking the cage up. An alarm went off.

Apparently, when it had been caught, the Zorua had never set off the alarm for the trap... meaning someone was coming. "Run!" Sarge ordered, grabbing Washington by the arm and practically dragging him away, the boy carrying the cage under his arm as he quickly followed.

...

"I cannot believe of all the fuckers... dammit!" Tex cursed loudly to herself, walking far ahead of the near-silent Red behind her, who she'd recently learned couldn't talk in front of woman... at all. "How have you even survived this long? You DO realize Connie is the next gym leader, right? She's a fucking girl, Simmons."

"I-I-I-" Simmons could hardly manage a single letter, much less a word, in front of the young blonde. He was shaking as he followed her, his loyal Chespin riding on his shoulder, patting his head in support. He swallowed, trying to drive away his nervousness for only a few seconds. "I'm sorry!" He eventually spat out. Chespin hummed in encouragement.

Meanwhile, Denmark was more than happy to walk with Tex, swirling around her legs occasionally and letting out little chirps whenever the girl crouched down to scratch behind the Furret's ears. "At least your Furret knows how to talk..." Tex mused to Simmons, not looking at him when she spoke. It would only make him more nervous. "Any idea where your buddies went?"

Simmons didn't reply, still refusing to even look much at Tex, wringing out his hands every once in awhile, green eyes focused more on the surrounding jungle. "Come on, Simmons. You've gotta get over this shit. Look, I'm gonna turn around, and if you can't even manage a hello, I'm gonna punch you." Tex announced, after all, a little reinforcement never hurt... much.

As promised, Tex turned around, but instead of finding a sobbing Simmons like she had expected, she came face to face with a giant Braviary. The girl swallowed, taking a step back, her mind whirling as the reality of being only twelve years old in front of a monster-sized Pokemon hitting her like a truck, sending shivers up her spine and sweat over her forehead. "S-Simmons?" She spoke up, cursing every fiber of her being for stuttering, for showing fear. "Anyone?"

The Braviary stepped forward, a powerful stomp pounding through the muggy air. Everything was so silent and nerve-racking, Tex couldn't help but whimper under her breath, the Pokemon towering over her. With every step she took back, the Pokemon took two more forward, until it was right there in front of her, it's chest feathers ticking her face. The Braviary seemed to study the little girl, large, grey eyes calculating as they examined and recorded every feature on the child. Suddenly glaring, the Braviary let out a loud, ferocious caw that was so thunderous, the trees shook.

Tex screamed.

...

"Tex!" Church screamed back, Jimmy still tucked to his chest as he heard the girl scream. He'd know that scream anywhere. "Shit! Come on, Donut!"

"What about Jimmy?" Donut asked, showing concern for the tiny Pokemon, who still looked hurt, as well as scared, especially after Tex and some unknown Pokemon's screams had ripped into everyone's hearing range.

"You're right... Donut, take care of Jimmy!" Church ordered, handing the bundled up little guy to Donut, who took him obediently and held him close to his chest. "I'm going to go save Tex!"

"But... can you even fight whatever is after her?" Donut questioned, his bright eyes wide and fearful. "That thing sounded really big... and scary..."

"I'll be fine! Besides, it's not me I'm worried about." Church promised, running off as his Bulbasaur and Venipede came out, all of their combined feet breaking the dirt beneath their feet. "Whatever you do, get Jimmy out of here!"

And just like that, Donut was left alone with Jimmy, to which he mentally apologized to before taking off after Church. The young Blue would need all of the help he could get.

...

"Nice birdie... good birdie..." Tex considered, briefly, that she was probably wasting breath talking to the giant bird, but it was her only hope as the Pokemon held her down with one foot, it's talons digging into the dirt to keep her still. "Please get off... fuck!" She swore, feeling the Pokemon press ever so slightly harder. "Someone help! Please!"

"Miss Texas!" Caboose came pounding out of the thick jungle, carrying a worn out Grif on his back. "Oh my God! Tex, you would not believe what has happened to me today!" He completely ignored the Braviary, who looked just as confused as Tex. "I got super lost and I was sad but I found Grif so we went on an adventure and he got tired so I am giving him piggyback rides and we got more lost and I made a friend that is a Pumpkaboo and I heard a scream and I totally did not pee my pants and then I found you!" He somehow managed in one breath, breathing hard afterwards. "How are you today?" He finally asked, sounding more calm now.

"That's... nice, Caboose." Tex managed, just kinda staring at this wonder child that was Caboose. "Um... can you help me out here and... shoo the mean birdie away?"

Caboose stopped, suddenly staring at the bird, completely entranced by it's side. "Oh... Hello!" He greeted, sounding pleasant and sweet as he smiled at the Pokemon, walking right over and petting it softly. "My name is Michael J Caboose!"

The Braviary just stared, just like Tex was doing, squinting at Caboose as if he were completely insane... which he kinda was... to a certain degree that no one really knew how to judge properly. "You are a very big bird!" Caboose pointed out, still smiling wide. "We will be friends, but not best friends, because that is Church... and Freckles... and Sheila... and now Andersmith."

Grif, suddenly waking up, yawned awake as he blinked a few times, eyes going impossibly wide as he spotted the God forsaken bird above him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" His scream was loud, and made Caboose fall over in surprise.

The bird cawed loudly again, making Tex scream as well, followed by Caboose and Grif.

...

"By God! What were you thinkin', soldier!?" Sarge asked in a panic, running beside the startled thirteen year old, who still had a death-grip on the Pokemon cage.

"Pokemon poaching is illegal! I had to help it!" Washington explained, wheezing as he struggled to keep up. Sure, he was by far the fastest Blue, but he was no Sarge. "Why are we even running!?"

"Well," Sarge stopped, reaching out and grabbing Wash by his backpack, who lurched forward before being held right up off the ground. "I figured, ya know, maybe we'd be chased by some spies or some shit... I watch alot of movies, boy."

"I've noticed," Wash promised, yelping as Sarge dropped him and took off, leaving him all alone in the jungle clearing. "What the fu- Sarge!? Sarge, where are you!? Sarge? ... What's that noise?"

As Washington went quiet, looking around slowly, he heard a low, continuous roar growing nearer and nearer. It couldn't be a Pokemon, but he recognized it so easily. What was that? Was that a- a huge, big, black pick-up truck suddenly burst through the trees, a group of suspicious looking poachers inside, looking absolutely infuriated, but confident that they cwould catch Wash.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Washington screeched, taking off from the vehicle.

"Get him!" One of the poachers ordered, the car immediately going after poor Wash.

...

"Man, we are so fucking lost." Tucker announced, walking slowly and lazily beside Doc. "How could you get us THIS lost anyhow? Jesus Christ, my mom is gonna be pissed if she finds out about this... fuck."

"Aw, cheer up, Tucker!" Doc suggested, practically bouncing as he walked beside Tucker, his smile radiating like sunshine into the air, while Tucker thought it was just oozing evil and depression. "We'll find the guys soon!"

"Shut the fuck up." Tucker ordered, dragging his feet as he tossed a Pokeball to himself. "The only good thing that's even happened today is I caught this fucker, and now I'm lost! That asshole, next time I see Church, I'm gonna rip him a new one!"

"Why don't you let Swimmy walk around a bit, that outta cheer ya up!" Doc suggested, sending out his Happiny to help cheer himself up too. "We should let our Pokemon stretch their legs so they won't get sick!"

Tucker grumbled something under his breath, but nonetheless, he sent out Swimmy, his recently captured Buizel. "Whatever, man. Look, I'm just trying to find Church before he gets himself killed, okay? Quit it with the advice bullshit."

"You swear very frequently, Tucker." Doc noted, completely ignoring the other boy's insults. "I've been wondering... does your lack of respect stem from a harsh environment as a toddler?"

"No. Fuck off, Doc." Tucker ordered, climbing over a large tree trunk after Swimmy, who seemed giddy to explore more of the jungle he'd known all his life. "I don't need to be psychoanalyzed."

"I see... I believe your foul language and sexual intensity has a hereditary source... do you feel a deep need to please those who you feel have abused you in your life?" Doc questioned, his Happiny handing him his notebook as he scribbled things down.

"Die. In. A fire." Tucker threatened, gritting his teeth as his feet stomped upon the earthy ground, mud sinking occasionally into his shoes.

Doc, thankfully, kept his mouth shut after that, figuring he had enough data for now. But before anything could settle, a loud car horn broke through the air, followed by a loud, girlish scream. "Some girl's in trouble!" Tucker explained, grinning as he ran deeper into the brush. "I'll save you, my lady!"

"Tucker!" Doc screeched, falling over several times as he went after his partner, until he found himself lost, with no clue where Tucker had decked off to. "Tucker? Hello? .... Anybody?"

...

"If it's not a car, it's a Pokemon..." Washington announced pitifully, currently hiding in a huge tree as a large Torterra circled him, growling under it's breath. Wash had no idea how he'd gone from being chased by a car to being chased by a Torterra into a tree, but it had happened nonetheless. "What did I even do to you!?"

The Torterra roared, not very pleased with the trainer as he used Take Down on the tree, making it shake violently.

Washington yelped, clutching the tree trunk desperately to stay on. His Eevee whined in irritation as he shifted, still attempting to keep the cage stable while still staying in the tree. "I know, Avril," Wash muttered, sighing as his Pokemon whimpered. "I hate heights too, but... we gotta protect this little guy, okay?"

His Eevee nodded fearfully, still clutching her trainer's chest with her tiny paws, itty bitty claws sinking into the soft cotton of his shirt. "Eee..." The Pokemon whined, tears pricking in her eyes as the tree swayed dangerously.

Washington himself gulped, breathing hard and slow as he held onto the tree trunk with one hand, the other petting Avril's fur as he kept her against his chest, along with the cage with the Shiny Zorua inside. "I'm sure help will come soon... Sarge will come back for us, I'm sure of it."

However, as the tree shook again, this time much louder, Wash could feel tears threatening to fall out of fear. "I just hope he comes soon..."

...

"Wash!" Tucker screamed as he spotted the definitely-not-a-girl in a huge tree, which was in the process of being hit head on by a wild Torterra using Wood Hammer.

Said blonde lurched to the side, almost dropping the cage in the process. Both arms now wrapped around the cage, Washington returned Avril to her Pokeball, shivering violently as the tree creaked. "Tucker!?" Wash looked around, spotting Tucker in the bushes. "Get outta here!" He ordered, almost falling a second time as the tree was hit again. "Go get the others and call the cops!"

"But what about you?" Tucker asked, eyes wide in terror. "I'm not leaving you behind, Wash!"

"You'll get killed!" Washington warned over the roar of the Pokemon, bracing himself for death. "Just go, Tucker! Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine!" The tree cracked, falling to the ground with Washington in tow, who screamed in fear as he fell.

Before Tucker could even move though, a great whoosh broke past him, Sarge riding his Dragonite high in the sky as he dive-bombed for Wash, grabbing him before he could fall. "Gotcha, Wash!" Sarge assured him, scooping Washington and the cage out of his Dragonite's arms and onto his lap. "Hold on tight now, this is gonna be one hell of a rodeo!"

Dragonite swooped down elegantly, who used Dragon Breath on the Torterra, who roared in pain and anger. The Torterra stumbled, having been caught off-guard and damaged already from attacking the tree. Shaking it's body, the Torterra grumbled, slowly waltzing away in a huff. Sarge, after a few moments, thought it safe to land, still keeping a good distance from the monstrous Pokemon. After helping Wash down, Tucker bolted over, taking the blonde by surprise with a tight hug, something he'd usually have expected from Caboose.

"Don't ever try anything that fucking dumb again," Tucker grumbled against Wash's neck, arms wrapped securely around the older boy's waist. "How the fuck did that even happen!?"

"Torterra's are usually gentle," Sarge noted aloud, giving the retreating Torterra an almost pitiful look. "Guess he was jus' tryin' to protect his friend."

"Friend?" Wash asked, before pausing, looking down at the Zorua again. "You mean... he was just trying to protect this little guy?"

"Sure as fuck was," Sarge decided, nodding after the Torterra. "That'll do, turtle... that'll do."

"Get your old movie references out of my fucking face." Tucker ordered, taking out a roll of duct-tape and taping himself to Wash. "There. Now, if you ever do something fucking dumb, I'll be there to drag your ass out."

Washington sighed, but didn't protest as Sarge led them away from the downed tree, secretly glad to just be alive.

...

"Tex? Tex, where are you!?" Church screamed as he ran through the thick jungle, whacking into trees on occasion and getting lost in the long vines. "Don't worry, Tex! I'm coming!"

"Wait up!" Donut yelled, trailing behind Church, Jimmy held tightly to his chest with Sweetie riding on his shoulder, looking ready to start a fire if provoked. "You're gonna get killed!"

"Donut!? What the fuck, go back!" Church ordered, a nasty scowl on his baby-ish face as he kept going forward, trying to ignore Donut if at all possible. "I've got this, okay?"

"But... Church! How are we gonna fight this thing? What about Jimmy!?" Donut questioned desperately, looking at Church with a horrified expression. "We should call the police, they can help!"

"What do I look like, a responsible kid?" Church asked, an actual smirk tracing over his face, a sharp curve in his manic glee. "Naw, that's not how I roll, man. But hey, if worse comes to worse... I dunno, it just won't!"

Before anymore arguments could be made, Church was out of his earthy green surroundings and into the clearing, where Tex, Caboose, and Grif were all huddled together, hiding behind a huge rock as the Braviary screeched and flew above the boulder, lashing out at the grey stone, death-filled eyes gracing the rock with their presence. Church gulped, not feeling as heroic and brave as he had a few minutes ago. Behind him, Donut whimpered, along with Jimmy. As the seconds ticked by, all eyes from all surrounding parties were on Church. The twelve year old trembled, feeling very, very self-conscious all of a sudden.

And as that bird spread it's wings, it's talons digging into the ground, it's beak half-open and ready to scream- our hero came. And dammit, dammit all, that hero... was fucking Doc. Doc the pacifist (Pussy-fest, pacifier, pedophile maybe), the shitty medic, the guy who refused to train his Pokemon, the kid who left home to be a DOCTOR. Frank motherfucking DuFresne. Church and everyone else just sort of... stared. There wasn't much more they could do, after all, seeing as Doc was panting and was probably about to explain his side of the crazy jungle adventure everyone had been experiencing so far.

Too bad Sarge beat him to the win.

Sarge, still riding his Dragonite, with Tucker and Washington screeching while riding the entire time and strangely enough duct-taped together, came crashing in like a Salamance high on Rare Candies. The dragon landed harshly, allowing Wash and Tucker to climb off of the huge beast, both on their hands and knees on the dusty, mushy ground of the jungle. It began to rain. Wash vomited. Tucker copied. As both boys threw up whatever was left of their breakfasts, Sarge stood proudly, hands on his hips as he grinned up at the Braviary with a spark in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, well, well... you messin' with my boys, bird brain?" Sarge asked, though it sounded far deadlier than that as he snapped his fingers, Warthog stomping on over to tower beside him. "I think my lil' friend might decide to object to that..."

As the Braviary and Dragonite battled it out, Tex and company came rushing out from beneath the rock, returning to their respective teams. Tex was automatically lost, not knowing which side to go to, until Church grabbed her hand, angling her to standing around the Blues. Caboose scowled, not knowing why he was in the first place, but decided internally that it was nothing super duper important... for now, at least. Grif practically dragged himself over to Donut, allowing the pink rookie to hug him close to his chest, the younger boy crying way more than Grif ever would.

"What I miss?" Grif asked, before pausing, looking around with real worry in his eyes. "Wait... where the fuck is Simmons?" He had never sounded so worried, at least, not at any time Donut remembered.

"He disappeared when the Braviary showed up..." Tex muttered, her voice quiet, but everyone heard her just fine all the same.

Before anyone else could question Simmons's whereabouts, Sarge walked on over to his team, smiling proudly at them (Less proudly at Grif). "Happy to see me?" He asked, smiling nice and wide in that way only he could really do... it was fucking scary as dicks.

"Nope." Grif promised, patting Sarge on the arm, though it was clear it was a loving pat. "But thanks for coming to save my ass anyhow, bitch."

"Aw, shut up." Sarge replied, glaring at the young boy before smacking him on the head, grumbling something intangible under his breath. He suddenly whirled around, smiling happily as the Braviary went down. "Now's my chance! You boys turn on yer 'Insta-gram' and post a 'Weed' 'a this!"

"It's called a VINE, Sarge!" Church yelled, but nonetheless took out his own phone, realizing all too late that his mom had been messaging him for the last few days... fuck.

"Whatever, just film it!" Sarge ordered, tossing an Ultraball at the Braviary, grinning as it swishing and swayed, before sparking, a loud click breaking through the jungle air. "And that's how it's done!" He announced, plucking up the Ultraball.

Tex back-stepped behind Church in response, who, while still midway towards losing his mind at the reaction his mom might have once he gains the courage to call her back, smiled a bit, liking the feeling of Tex clutching his shirt. Okay, yeah, Caboose was definitely not liking that... but he still didn't understand why. He liked Tex, quite alot to be honest, but... wow, he'd never felt so hot and angry, especially over something so innocent as this. Meanwhile, Sarge named his newly caught Braviary 'Commander', to which his team, for one, agreed with. At least it was better than Warthog or Chuppathingy.

"Hey, Wash," Tex spoke up, letting go of Church, walking on over to Washington. "What's that in your arms?"

"Huh?" Wash was still trying to catch his breath, grimacing at his own puke before straightening, Tucker in tow. "I found this lil' guy in a poacher's trap... not sure if I should keep 'em."

"I'll take her," Tex promised, looking at the Zorua with big, excited eyes. It honestly scared the Reds and Blues. "I've always wanted a Zorua... especially a Shiny one."

"Well..." Washington trailed off, but smiled warmly as memories flashed through his mind, ones of Tex as a little kid.

She had been so small for her age, and he remembered her, in the middle of December when he felt his feet planted firmly into the snow, uneasy but strong as Epsilon, then a tiny Mudkip, fought Connie's Sandshrew. He remembered looking to the side of the battle field, seeing her there, barely able to make her out from her fluffy hat and securely wrapped scarf. He remembered icy eyes. He remembered her breath, puffing out like a baby Charmander's first Ember, curling and soft in the crisp air of winter. He remembered how she giggled, how she grinned when Connie won. He remembered meeting her.

"You take her." Washington decided, now awake, now back in the jungle, in front of his friends, in front of Tex. "You'd be a better trainer than me."

Tex grinned up at Wash, that bright yet terrifying twinkle in her eyes as she and Wash carefully pried open the cage, allowing the Zorua to immediately hop onto Tex's shoulder. "I'll take good care of her, Wash. I promise."

In the midst of the victory and touching moment between Washington and Tex, Sarge stopped, eyes wide. "We forgot Simmons..." He explained in a horrified tone. "Oh my golly, we lost one!"

MEANWHILE

"Bitches," Simmons commented, seated on a rock outside of the jungle, at the entrance leading to the next town. "Dirty, traitorous bitches..."

...

A/N: A very long chapter, but dammit, I got it done once and for all! Sorry it took so long, school and all that shit! So... hope you like it, and please review! More whenever I can manage it!

~Supercasey.


End file.
